


Teacher's Dog AU

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer's history professor is kind of a jerk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teacher's Dog

Alex Mercer slouched at the back of the lecture hall and tried his hardest to pay attention to the teacher up front. Fuck, he needed to pass this class to get his Masters in Chemistry...but he didn't have a head for history or any of that junk. He was failing the class, just thinking about it caused his chest to tighten with panic. He couldn't afford to fail this class. He couldn't. Look at him! He was trying his hardest to pay attention and instead his mind wandered to how he was failing the class because he _wasn't paying attention_. He was fucking doomed.  
  
Alex let his head thump down on the desk, hoodie cutting off the dim classroom lights as it encased his head over the cool wood. What was he going to do? The teacher never gave extra credit. He'd have to talk to him, he'd do anything for a grade...even just a barely passing one. He didn't care if he had to write an extra 40 page essay, if it helped him pass he'd do it with a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips.  
  
"Alright," the professor's familiar bark cut through his thoughts and he lifted up his head to see that people were starting to get up, "That's all for today, your essay is due tomorrow, I hope at least a few of you aren't such failures that you're going to rush to library right after I'm done talking and get started on it...you should be almost done if not already done."  
  
Fuck. His essay.  
  
"Now get out of here."  
  
Alex threw his history book back into his messenger bag before slinging it over his shoulder and loping down the stairs. He had to speak to his professor about extra credit. Anything. Anything to help him pass.  
  
"Well well, it's Alex Mercer," sneered the professor as Alex approached his desk, "I've been expecting a visit from you for some time, your grade is atrocious...kids like you always come crawling to me near the end of the class begging for a chance to pass."  
  
Alex grit his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose, trying to control his temper, "Yeah, you pegged me, whatever...I need some extra credit, I'll do anything to pass."  
  
The professor eyed him for a moment, clearly thinking. Alex took the time to really study him. He was a tall man with a broad muscular body, Alex would be a liar if he denied spending more time staring at the man's ass while he wrote on the whiteboard than listening to him. His face was almost always set in a scowl or a sneer, dark eyes staring right through anyone he turned his powerful gaze on. His hair was always slicked back away from his face, only a few black strands falling down on his forehead, Alex's eyes were always drawn to the white streak in his hair, striking against the black.  
  
Professor Robert Cross sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his wide chest, raising a dark eyebrow at Alex, "Anything, huh? And why do you think you need this more than other failing students?"  
  
"Listen, I'm in the Chemistry program here, I'll get my Masters and the local company Gentek is promising me a job right out of the University...but I have to have my Masters and I can't get my Masters without passing this class!" Alex hoped how very desperate he was hadn't leaked into his voice, he wanted to pass but he didn't want to sound pathetic either.  
  
"Why not just retake? And maybe bring your big scientist brain next time?" asked Cross, toying with a pen.  
  
"I can't afford to," growled Alex, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Gentek isn't going to wait for me past this quarter, if I don't get the job they'll give it to McMullen."  
  
"Hmm..." Cross let the back end of the pen run over his thin lips, tongue flicking out to toy over it as he thought. Alex felt his stomach clench as he watched those lips fold over the black plastic, "If you're so desperate why aren't you paying attention in class? I see you back there sleeping, don't think I don't notice you."  
  
Alex placed his hands flat on the wood of the desk, "I'm trying, I am, but I don't have a head for this...history stuff...I'm a scientist! I'm desperate, Professor Cross, I'll do anything... _anything_ to get a passing grade!" He didn't care about sounding pathetic anymore, he felt his chance slipping from his grasp and now he was trying to grab anything.  
  
They stared at each other for one stiff moment, Cross still giving an indecent amount of lip service to that fucking pen...god he couldn't keep his eyes on Cross's...they kept wandering to his lips. Those lips curled into a smirk and Alex flicked his gaze up to meet Cross again, the man looked positively evil with that smirk on his face and his narrowed dark brown eyes. Moving so fast that Alex could hardly believe this man was just a professor, Cross grabbed the front of his jacket and hauled him up over the desk until their faces were almost touching, "I think..." he growled in Alex's startled face, "We can work something out..."  
  
"A-ah..." said Alex hesitantly, knees pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the desk, his hands clasped over Cross's big fists, "What..what are..."  
  
"Let's cut the bullshit, Mercer," interrupted Cross, "Here's the deal, you take it and maybe you'll pass-"  
  
"Maybe!?"  
  
"-Or you leave it and fail for sure."  
  
Alex took in a shakey breath, he was far from stupid. He knew what was going on here, "Okay...first...what do you mean by 'maybe' I'll pass?"  
  
"Well..." Cross let Alex go, "If your performance is...lacking...then you won't pass. It's as simple as that, Mercer."  
  
Alex stood up straight and tugged the wrinkles out of his jacket, "Tell me what I have to do."  
  
Cross stood up and strode nonchalantly over to the classroom door, shutting and locking it before moving back to his swivel chair and sitting down in it, legs spreading, "Let's start out with a cock sucking...this'll give you 10 points of extra credit if you do a good job..." he smirked as Alex walked over and kneeled between his thighs without complaint, "I'm going to assume you haven't started your essay, be sure to see me after class tomorrow for a make-up opportunity...we'll...hash out further details later."  
  
Alex stared up at his professor and nodded. He wasn't lying when he said he'd do anything. Besides...he couldn't say he didn't find this situation...compelling. He shrugged off his jacket and hoodie before letting his hands run over Cross's muscled thighs, sliding with a dry sound over the slacks. He'd make sure he earned every one of those 10 points...and that meant taking his time...not rushing it...  
  
Cross watched him silently, letting Alex do whatever he wanted. The younger man was grateful as he leaned forward to nuzzle against Cross's inner thigh, hands roaming up to tug the white dress shirt out from under the belt so he could run his hands up the warm skin. Fuck this man was built...his fingers followed the hill and valley of each muscle in his stomach as his mouth laved attention over his legs, cheek brushing against his crotch.  
  
Alex felt a thrill as Cross let out a small moan and turned his head to run his tongue over the growing bulge in his pants just so he could hear another one. His hands slid out from under the shirt to unbuckle the professor's leather belt and work open the front of his pants. He let the zipper slide down slowly and gasped lightly as Cross's half-hard dick was revealed to him, "Jesus Christ..." he muttered to himself, reaching up and grabbing it in one hand and stroking lightly.  
  
"Hmmm, this is a man's cock," smirked Cross, leaning on one hand as he watched Alex with dark unreadable eyes, "I hope you can handle it, boy."  
  
Alex snarled and looked up at him, squeezing the base perhaps a little harder than was comfortable, "I'm no boy!"  
  
"Prove it," said Cross smoothly, "Extra credit is only available for men."  
  
Alex bared his teeth aggressively in response and bent down to run his tongue over the hardening penis, hand pulling the foreskin down so he could suck heavily on the head tongue wriggling against the slit. He was glad he'd taken off his jacket and hoodie because it felt like it was a million degrees in this room now, even in just his white shirt he felt over dressed.  
  
He pulled back to wipe some sweat from his forehead before going back down, mouth taking in more of Cross's rapidly growing dick. It stretched his chapped lips, making them sting as he bobbed up and down over the slickened skin. Alex moved one hand down further into the professor's pants to cup his balls, stroking and tugging lightly.  
  
"Uh...not bad..." said Cross, sounding a bit breathless. One of his large hands came down and clenched in Alex's messy brown hair. He didn't use it to force his head down further, just tugging lightly on the strands in a way that made Alex moan around the dick in his mouth.  
  
He wondered what the make-up for his essay would be, another blow job? Or maybe...something more. He shifted uncomfortably as his own erection pressed against the fabric of his jeans. He couldn't touch himself since he had to use both hands on Cross...he needed all 10 of those points... Alex pulled back to take a few breaths and moved his mouth down to lick over the base, lips curling around it and sucking up the side to let his tongue roll under the head. Cross's hand clenched tightly in his hair but he didn't make any noise.  
  
Alex slurped up the precome bubbling through the slit, eyes squinting slightly at the bitter taste on his tongue. His jaw was starting to ache a little from the sheer size of Cross's dick stretching out his mouth. He felt a jerk in his belly wondering what this hard prick would feel like in his ass. Concentrate, dammit! Concentrate!  
  
Cross started to make little grunts and groans, hips rocking up into Alex's mouth. Alex coughed but adjusted to the movement, letting Cross fuck his mouth, saliva dripping down the shaft as he sucked and hummed around the length while one had twisted and squeezed at the base and the other worked on his balls. The hand on the back of his head pulled on his hair and then pushed him down further.  
  
Alex made a muffled sound of discomfort but the pressure on the back of his head didn't let up. He relaxed until the head of the cock bumped against the back of his throat, and even then not all of it was in his mouth. Alex felt his own spit sliding down his chin, hand moving from Cross's balls to push on his hip lightly, trying to get him to let go of his head.  
  
Cross moaned, the loudest longest one yet and tugged Alex's head back just a bit before coming in his mouth. Alex choked and coughed it up around the twitching prick in his mouth, come spattering out over Cross's crotch and down his chin. His head was released and Alex surged backward to take deep whooping breaths, coughing and choking. He spit on the floor and looked up at Cross, still sitting in his chair like it was a throne and staring down at Alex haughtily with his cock softening against his thigh.  
  
"Hmmm," he said, stroking his chin, "Not bad at all...and very well Mercer, 10 points of extra credit earned. And I look forward to our next...extra credit opportunity. I assure you they get harder but more rewarding after the first."  
  
"Yes, Professor Cross," rasped out Alex, throat burning and jaw aching. He brought his arm up to wipe his chin and neck clean before pulling on his hoodie and jacket, making sure they covered his...problem. He was thrilled in more was than one though, now he might have a chance to pass this class. That's all he wanted.  
  
"Now get out of here, and type up that essay even though I know you'll fail...I want something to laugh at while grading," Cross guffawed Alex out of the room, tucking himself back into his pants and doing up his belt.  
  
Alex fumed as he unlocked the door, Cross's laughter ringing in his ears. He fucking hated history.  
  
But he didn't mind the extra credit.


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex will do what he's told

The moment Alex got back to his tiny studio apartment he had to masturbate furiously before he could even think about sitting down and starting to work on any of his school work. Cross had gotten him so damn aroused...and he couldn't even touch himself while he...ah god. He cleaned up his come and sat down at desk, opening his laptop and starting on his Chemistry work. It took him hours to finish up all his work for his science classes and by the time he remembered he had to write a history essay it was already three in the morning and Alex could hardly keep his eyes open.

 

So he did what any desperate student who doesn't really care about their work does. He let Wikipedia write it. Without bothering to read it over he printed out his copy-paste masterpiece and shoved it in his bag before passing out in bed, dreaming about future extra credit assignments.

 

Alex woke up late the next morning and had to rush to the college without even getting anything to eat. Fucking hell, this wasn't going to be his day, was it? He slid into his Infectious Diseases class with only seconds to spare. He threw his bag down next to his table partner Elizabeth Greene and let out a revealed breath, "Almost didn't make it," he sighed, slouching in his chair.

 

"So I see," said Greene in a disinterested voice, nose buried in her textbook, "Wild night?"

 

Alex snorted, "Just school work."

 

"Mmhm."

 

Greene never said much. Alex wasn't terribly fond of her since her weirdly pale green eyes tended to creep him out. He'd rather sit next to her than McMullen though. Any day. The young man in question looked over his shoulder to shoot Alex an annoyed glare. He was clearly upset that Alex hadn't turned up late and gotten chewed out by their punctual freak of a professor. He sneered back and flipped the glasses-wearing freak the finger.

 

Everyone settled down as their teacher began her lecture but for once Alex found he couldn't concentrate on the lecture. He could only wonder what Professor Cross was going to ask him to do next. Alex cleared his throat quietly and shifted in his seat as he felt a low burn of arousal. He shouldn't continue with this train of thought or he was going to find himself with a woody in the middle of class, and if McMullen found out he'd never let Alex live it down.

 

He practically flew out of class when the professor let them go, racing down the halls to his History class. He reflected he'd never been this excited about History in his entire life. Alex skidded to a halt outside the door and opened his messenger bag to pull out the essay. For the first time he was one of the first students in the class and he set his essay down on the pile on Cross's desk. Cross glanced up at him but other than that made no indication he'd noticed Alex at all. Or cared.

 

He took his customary seat in the back of the class and settled down with his notebook open. Students filed in slowly and when the clock turned Cross stood up to speak, "Pop quiz today," he said, hands folded behind his back, "Gives me time to get started on your essays, Ms. Parker, could you hand the papers out to the class?"

 

"Yes sir!" said Karen, a intelligent blonde woman that always sat in front of the class giving Cross big eyes and pouty lips.

 

 _Ha,_ thought Alex vindictively, as Karen handed him a quiz and moved on, _I have him and you don't, bitch..._

 

Alex sneered and looked down at his quiz, grin fading as he realized he didn't know the answers to any of these questions. He hunched in his seat and started to make stuff up. The class worked in silence for awhile, only the sound of pens and pencils scratching across papers or someone coughing. Then a snicker broke the spell. Heads popped up to look and see who the hell was laughing in the middle of a quiz. The laugh turned into a full belly laugh and everyone looked down at their professor with wide eyes.

 

Cross was reading one of the essays, tears in the corner of his eyes as he bent over his desk with laughter. He pounded one big fist on the table, took a few more looks at the essay, and then doubled over, "Oh...ahahaha! Oh god...this is...ahahaha!"

 

The class was smiling nervously, shifting in their seats and trying to figure out what their teacher was on about. Meanwhile Alex felt a pit of dread form in his stomach and he slouched further in his seat, pulling his hood up as if it would shield him from whatever was coming next.

 

"Uh...Professor Cross?" asked Karen, small weirded-out smile on her face, "What...what are you doing?"

 

Cross stood up, paper clutched in his big hands and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Put down your pens everyone, I want you to hear this masterpiece..." Everyone muttered amongst themselves and set their pens down, curious and eager as Cross stood in the middle of the class and cleared his throat, "This essay was written by our very own Alex Mercer," everyone turned to look at him briefly before looking back at Cross, "And it is a work of art."

 

Alex's hands clenched in his lap, chest tightening. Oh...that...fucking bastard... Alex didn't even know what was written there, had Wikipedia failed him? Not that it mattered, he reminded himself, think of the extra credit...don't think about your imminent embarrassment. Then Cross started reading and all Alex could feel was horrified. _This_ is what he'd copied off of Wikipedia? He vowed from now on he would always read what he was about to paste into his essay.

 

"A-and..heheheh..." Cross could hardly read through his laughter and the class could hardly hear him over their roars of amusement, "And then the 4 year war ended...ahahaha...6 years later...gahahaha!"

 

Alex buried his head in his hands.

 

"Later Hitler took his troops to Hawaii, because it's a fact that Nazi's can breathe under water, so they all walked under the ocean strangling sharks and other marine life in their way until they reached the island."

 

Ah fuck, no way that was in there. Maybe Cross was just making this shit up now...

 

"Oh ho Mercer!" snickered Cross, "Thanks for leaving in all these hotlinks!"

 

If he could Alex would have spontaneously combusted to avoid hearing the rest of his essay read aloud, complete with commentary from Cross. Fucking Wikipedia...never again. NEVER AGAIN. Finally Cross finished and let the class laugh for a few more minutes before quieting them down, "Yes, that was a treat for us all, thank you Mercer for that, however back to your quizzes now."

 

Everyone turned back to their quizzes as if they had completely forgotten about them. The room washed into silence, only occasionally broken by a small giggle here and there. Alex didn't even bother pretending with his quiz, with his luck Cross would read it allowed to the class too. It was obvious when everyone had their quiz done as the class was full of the sounds of restless shifting and small whispers. Cross sat at his desk reading over the essays and marking them with a red pen as he read. He looked up when someone coughed pointedly, "Turn in your quizzes, then you can head out early, Mercer, stay behind."

 

Everyone turned to Alex and snickered to themselves, positive he was about to get chewed out by the professor. Alex himself felt the slow burn start in his stomach, would Cross have something special planned to make up for that essay? Alex licked his lips and waited for the rest of the class to file out before putting his bag on and trotting down to Cross's desk, "You bastard," he snapped, setting his quiz down on top of the pile of papers.

 

Cross shook his head and pointed to the trash can by his desk, "Your quiz goes in there, Mercer, I don't think my ribs can handle anymore laughter today."

 

Alex fumed but crumpled up his paper and tossed it in the can, "So, what do you want me to do today?"

 

Cross looked up from the essays to give Alex an amused look, "You'd like that, wouldn't you Mercer? However what I want you to do next can't be done in my office," the older man grabbed a piece of scratch paper and scribbled something down with his red pen before handing the slip of paper to Alex, "My address, be there early tomorrow morning...I trust you have no weekend plans?"

 

Actually, Alex _didn't_ have any weekend plans, and he never did. But he didn't want Cross to think he was some kind of introverted loser (he was) so he tucked the paper into his pocket and gave a nonchalant shrug, "I'll have to cancel a few things...but I can be there."

 

"Uh huh," said Cross, sounding unconvinced, "I dislike tardiness, don't be late, Mercer."

 

Alex swallowed at Cross's smoky voice and nodded, "Yes Professor, I'll be there."

 

"Then get out of here, I have work to do," Cross waved him off and looked back down at the papers.

 

Alex left, taking out the address to stare down at it and licked his lips. What sort of things was he going to do with Cross...at his _house_? Things they couldn't do in an office. Alex glanced around quickly and ducked into the bathroom to masturbate quickly before his next class.

 

He was walking down the halls at the end of the day, ready to go home and work extra hard to finish all his chemistry papers before going to the Professor's house early tomorrow morning. He didn't want to have to worry about homework while he was...potentially getting his brains fucked right out his ears. The thought made him shiver.

 

"Cold, brother?"

 

"Dana!" Alex jerked away in shock as his little sister appeared out of seemingly nowhere. She had sharp eyes, very sharp eyes, and right now they were staring right at him. A pencil quivered in one hand while a small notebook sat flipped open in the other. She worked for the school newspaper, and in Alex's opinion took it far too seriously. Last year she'd caused a series of riots by revealing that one of the Professors had been stealing money from the school and the old dean had been in on it. Dana had a nose for sordid stories, which was why she was the last person Alex wanted to see right now. Just because they were siblings didn't mean Dana wouldn't paste up a big article about his...agreement with Professor Cross.

 

"Cold?" repeated Dana, "Because it's 80 degrees today with little wind, not a day to be shivering," Dana gave him a wide smile that gave the impression of knowing too much.

 

"Get lost," snapped Alex, shouldering past his sister, "I have a lot on my mind right now."

 

Dana ignored his tone and kept pace with him as he walked towards the front doors, "Ah yes, your history grade," she said.

 

"Hey!" Alex stopped and leveled a glare at her, "How the fuck do you know...I never told...those grades are confidential!"

 

Dana shrugged, "I have my ways."

 

Alex continued walking, "You're just as crooked as the people you _expose,_ " at this word Alex made air quotations, "Now go bother someone else, I hear someone is stealing toner out of the printing room."

 

"Ooh!" Dana was gone as fast as she had appeared, almost as if she could melt right through the walls of the school, like an extremely nosy ghost.

 

Alex tugged on his T-shirt nervously, he'd have to be careful about Dana. Very...very...careful.

 

He managed to get back to his apartment without any more scares and immediately set his alarm so he wouldn't forget later. Last thing he needed was to stay up late doing work and sleep right through his appointed meeting time with Professor Cross. His grade couldn't take something like that. Nor, he realized sitting down before his desk and pulling out his textbooks, could he _personally_. He wanted to impress Cross, to prove he was better than the student who dozed in the back of his class.

 

So Alex set to work and was soon snoring directly on top of his formulas.

 

_SCREE SCREE SCREE SCREE SCREE_

 

Alex groaned and batted away the giant bat that was screeching in his ear before he woke up fully and realized he'd fallen asleep without getting any work done at all and now his alarm was going off. Which meant...

 

"Shit!" cursed Alex, stumbling to his feet and weaving his way to his alarm to slam it off. He still had to shower, and he had been counting on doing that last night! He grabbed a set of clothes that weren't TOO dirty off the floor and ran into the bathroom. There was no time for leisure, he scrubbed himself off quickly and scrapped his scalp clean with a handful of shampoo.

 

He was in and out in under 10 minutes and pulling his clothes onto his still wet body as he hopped around looking for his non-school bag. Oh right, he'd set it by the door so he wouldn't have to look for it. Alex pulled the T-shirt over his head and swung the bag over his shoulder so it bumped and jostled against his lower back as he ran around the house looking for his keys. Goddammit how could he have fallen asleep so fast?

 

He found his keys in his bag after a few moments of frantic searching (he'd put them in there so he wouldn't have to search for them) and then he was out the door, leaping down the cement stairs, almost face planting at the bottom, and then running towards his parking space where the world's oldest Vespa sat, looking like it was about to just fall apart in protest for still being in service. By all rights the shitty thing should be sitting in some redneck's lawn rusting to dust (not that it didn't look like it was doing that _now_ ).

 

Alex jumped on it and lowered the kickstand before jamming the keys in and beginning the arduous process of getting the damn thing to start at all. This was why he walked or took the bus to school. After a few choice words and kicks to the chassis the old thing started up with the coughs of a longtime smoker dying of lung cancer. Alex went putting out of the parking lot on his way to Cross's house. _Finally_.

 

The wind blew through his still-wet hair and he knew the moment he stepped off the bike he was going to look like an anime character. That was going to be embarrassing...maybe he had an old baseball cap in his bag. Alex dug in his bag at a stop light and double checked the address again before zooming (ie coughing and jerking) past the light as it turned green. He went through the city and past the suburbs, he was surprised at how far out Cross lived. He expected the man to have an apartment, or at the very least one of the cookie-cutter suburban houses.

 

Instead when he arrived he found himself puttering down the driveway of a tan-colored ranch house. Alex parked his Vespa and dug around in his bag until he found his cap. He shoved it on his head and walked down the cement pathway to the front door, under his feet swam ceramic fish and along the side of the house was an impressive looking garden. Alex had been expecting almost anything but this.

 

He stood nervously on the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

 

After a few moments the brown wooden door opened and Cross stood in the doorway wearing a pair of casual jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Alex blinked as he took in the sight, the man looked even sexier out of his normal teacher wear. Cross raised a dark eyebrow at Alex and stepped back to let him in, "Nice ride," he said, glancing at the Vespa before shutting the door behind Alex.

 

"It's all I can afford to keep," muttered Alex, setting his bag down beside the door.

 

Cross wandered off into another room, the kitchen by the sounds of pots and pan banging together, "Are you ready for what I have planned today?" he called out.

 

Alex licked his lips, already starting to feel aroused, "I'm ready for anything you throw at me, Professor," he said.

 

"Good, then follow me," Cross walked out of the kitchen and pushed Alex gently out the front door again.

 

Alex was confused, did Cross was to do this outside? In front of his house? It wasn't like he was surrounded by neighbors but it wasn't odd for a car to drive by his house. Cross led him behind the house and through a wooden fence into the back yard; they walked through well cared for grass, though it could use a cut, before finally stopping at a wooden shed, painted white, "Professor...?" asked Alex, arousal giving way to worry.

 

The grin Cross shot him could have been considered quite cruel, "All of your supplies are in here, Mercer, gloves and tools, fertilizer..."

 

Alex blanched, "Fertilizer?! You mean...I'm..."

 

"Doing my gardening," finished Cross curtly, "I want you to weed and fertilize the garden out front and then mow both the lawns."

 

Alex huffed, thrown completely off guard, "This isn't what...I thought..."

 

Cross stared down at him, "Get to it, Mercer, before I dock your extra credit points for being a whiner."

 

The college student watched his teacher walk into his house and slide shut the glass door behind him and disappear from view. Alex wasn't even sure why he was so upset, this was all just extra credit and he said he'd do anything for it. So why was he so eager for it to be all sexual? Why was he so upset? Credit was credit, right? He shook his head as if to clear it and opened the shed door to grab his supplies. It was dark inside and he fumbled around for a light switch.

 

As he flicked the switch he froze as he felt...something...crawl down his shirt between his shoulder blades. To his credit he didn't scream, however he did go rolling out of the shed and through the grass while ripping his shirt off and tossing it away from him as hard as possible. It was just a shirt, it didn't go very far. Alex rolled around on the ground like a dog scratching it's back in the dirt, _This isn't what I had in mind when I figured I'd be taking off my clothes today_ , he thought bitterly, plucking a blade of grass out of his hair as he got back to his feet.

 

He spent a few moments dusting himself off and jumping around nervously as his body was covered in the phantom feeling of eight skittery legs all over his body. The blue-eyed young man picked up his shirt and shook it out thoroughly, even turning it inside out and shaking it again. Alex decided he had been paranoid enough and slipped his shirt back on. Now he was extra cautious the next time he stepped into the shed, carefully grabbing the gardening tools, a pair of gloves, and a bag of fertilizer.

 

He exited the shed and noticed that Cross was watching him through the kitchen window, and was laughing so hard that Alex thought he must be crying. He stalked off, lip stuck out far enough to qualify as a pout (he refused to think he was pouting).

 

The cool morning gave way to a burning hot day and Alex threw his shirt off again, kneeling in the dirt and ripping out a bunch of weeds so thorny they cut right through his gloves. He tossed them into a bucket as he grumbled to himself, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and neck uncomfortably, some of it slid down his nose and ripped into the dirt. Fuck, he wanted to get hot and sweaty today...but not like this. _Not like this_. There weren't a huge amount of weeds, the garden was well maintained. Though Alex accidentally crushed a few flowers on his way through. Woops, hopefully Cross wouldn't notice, Alex didn't want his points docked.

 

Laying down the fertilizer almost made him vomit in the azaleas, it smelled horribly rancid and the bag confirmed his fears by bragging about the amount of healthy manure contained within. After that was finished, and crap now all over him from his feet to his head (some of it was even in his hair), Alex packed up the gardening stuff and dragged it back to the shed where an old push mower squatted in the corner looking decidedly malevolent. Alex shot it a glare and dragged it out of the shed, it clattered along behind him like a complaining child.

 

"Mercer!" Alex looked up to see the Professor striding across the lawn with a glass of cold water in one hand.

 

Alex reached greedily for the water, eyes unable to see anything else. Cross handed it over and watched with amusement as Alex drank so fast he gave himself brain freeze, "Ow ow ow mmmmm water ow ow ow!" he let out a breath and handed the glass back to Cross, "Thanks, I needed that..."

 

"I want work done, I don't want you passing out from dehydration...you're a mess," he said, eyes roaming over Alex and taking in his disheveled and dirty appearance, "You don't garden often, do you? I asked you to spread the fertilizer, not roll in it."

 

Alex ground his teeth together, "I'm not majoring in botany," he snapped.

 

Cross let out a coarse gravelly laugh, "I hope you can manage to mow the lawns without chopping yourself up."

 

With that bit of encouragement Alex was left alone again, "Don't you give me any lip," snarled Alex at the lawnmower, just for something to snarl out.

 

As it turned out, the lawnmower gave him a lot of lip the only way a lawnmower can. By not starting no matter how many times you pulled the cord. Pretty soon Alex was ready to collapse from the exertion as he pulled again and again and again at the starter cord and the mower just coughed and sputtered at him. He wondered viciously if the mower was related to his Vespa. It wasn't like he was out of shape, far from it, however Alex didn't know a person under the sun that wouldn't be panting after trying to start a lawnmower for ten minutes.

 

He paused, resting his hands on his knees and panting as he glared at the mower. He unscrewed the gas cap to check it was full of fuel...it was. So the stupid thing was just being a pain in his ass. What else was new? This whole day was a pain in his ass. Alex grabbed the mower again and gave it one finally tug. The mower coughed and sputtered some more before the engine caught at last and it roared to life, spewing out a cloud of foul gas right into Alex's mouth as he inhaled for a woop.

 

"Wo-hck uhck-ooo!" he cleared his throat and started pushing the mower across the lawn to chop it back. The easy monotonous task allowed him to think about other things. He thought about his chemistry homework, he thought about how much he hated McMullen, he thought about his nosy little sister, and in the back of his mind Cross always lurked.

 

This was ridiculous, he'd given the man one, _one_ blowjob and now it was all he could think about. The heavy feeling of the cock on his tongue, the head bumping the back of his throat and the bitter taste of precum coating his tongue. Alex swallowed and forced those memories away, now wasn't the time to think about them. Actually, any time but inside the shower or laying alone in bed was a bad time to think about them. He wanted it again. Wanted more than that.

 

Alex scowled as he rolled the mower to the front lawn. He shouldn't be thinking like this, he should be concentrating on graduation and nothing else. The job at Gentek was exactly what he was looking for, he didn't want to give that up to McMullen. Thoughts of rubbing his success in McMullen's face helped him concentrate and he managed to push the thoughts about Cross away again.

 

The front lawn was far smaller than the back and Alex finished it up quickly. He turned off the mower and wiped sweat from his brow before tugging it back into the backyard and grunting with the effort of hauling it back up the stairs into the shed. He was done at last, Cross hadn't given him anymore jobs. _Yet_ , he thought to himself, shutting the shed door.

 

Alex turned and saw the man himself standing on the porch, he waved Alex over. The young man walked wearily over, excited in spite of himself that maybe the real fun would start now, "Take off all your clothes," said Cross curtly, arms crossed and face all business.

 

Alex sputtered, "I'm in the middle of your backyard!"

 

"No one will see you through the fence, stupid boy," the teacher rolled his eyes, "Now strip naked and then turn around."

 

Alex grumbled and ducked his head to hide the flush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat. What was he getting worked up over? He'd sucked this man's cock, why get embarrassed when getting naked in front of him? Even if he was undressing in broad daylight in his backyard. It's not like he had a bad body, Alex was proud of his lithe physique. He turned around without meeting Cross's eye, hands crossed self consciously over his junk. Alex wondered what the hell the Professor was going to do now.

 

When the answer presented itself it was extremely unwelcome. Alex was hit painfully in the back by a stream of freezing cold water. He screeched and tried to move away from it, but it followed him and sprayed him mercilessly. He turned around and was immediately sprayed in the face, water forcing it's way into his mouth and up his nose. He coughed and tried to shield his face, then the water criss-crossed down his chest and belly (he cupped his crotch again before the hard spray could hurt him THERE) and the water washed over his legs and feet before turning off.

 

Alex stood dripping and shivering, staring balefully at Cross who held the dripping garden hose in his right hand and wide smile on his face, "There you go Mercer, all clean now, now get over here so you can dry off."

 

Alex walked stiffly onto the porch and had Cross toss a towel over his head, "F-f-f-f-u-u-uh-" he stuttered through chattering teeth.

 

"Are you sure you want to finish that thought, Mr. Mercer?" asked Cross.

 

Alex shut his mouth, blue lips thin.

 

"I thought as much, let me get you some clean clothes," the teacher turned and walked away, turning into another hallway and letting Alex dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist, "I was going to donate these," he said from some other room, "But you can just have them, I'll wash your other clothes and you can have them back the next time you're over-"

 

_Next time._

 

"-they might be a little big but they'll do," Cross came back into view holding a pair of old baggy grey sweats and a red T-shirt over one arm, "Put them on, Mercer," he said, tossing the clothes to the still shivering man.

 

Alex caught the clothes and slid the sweats on first, letting the towel fall to the linoleum floor. Their grip on his hips was tenuous at best, seeing as how Cross was larger than him. However they'd do. The red shirt fit him quite snugly, which was a bit of a surprise, he shot a questioning look at Cross.

 

"My niece gave it to me," said Cross wryly, "Clearly she thought I was a far smaller man...her Mother thought it was hilarious when I had to wear it all Christmas day to avoid offending a four year old girl."

 

"Oh..." that was all Alex could say, he had a hard time picturing Cross with a sister and a niece...maybe nephews. It was a strangely sobering thought. He wasn't really a part of Cross's world, he was just visiting as it both suited them. For some reason this thought depressed him.

 

"You're done here," said Cross, going back into the kitchen and waving him off, "You can go home."

 

"We aren't..." said Alex, "Aren't going to do anything? You don't want me to...do anything to you?"

 

Cross had his back turned to Alex and he couldn't see his face, "Get in the living room, Mercer," he said, and the voice sent a chill to Alex's heart, "Sit on the couch."

 

Alex obeyed with wooden legs, feeling like he couldn't properly bend his knees. He collapsed on the couch feeling oddly nervous. Cross entered and strode over to Alex, who pressed himself against the back of the couch without thinking about it, "Sir-" he started.

 

"Silence," ordered Cross, and Alex shut his mouth with a snap, "You think I don't have other things to do than cater to a kid's hormones?" The larger man slammed a hand beside Alex's head and leaned in close so his breath wafted over his face and their eyes met easily...Alex noticed that Cross's eyes were actually a very very dark green, "Think I don't have other things on my mind than you on my cock?"

 

Alex found himself shifting uncomfortably and then gasping in shock as Cross's other hand slipped into his loose sweats and gripped his penis, starting to squeeze and stroke it to hardness. He moaned and let his eyes slip shut. Alex had no idea what was going on anymore, but that big coarse hand was sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. Cross stroked him hard and fast and Alex moaned shamelessly as he felt his orgasm approach.

 

Then, the hand was gone. Alex gasped in shock and made a sound of loss, eyes opening to look up at Cross, "What-"

 

"Silence!" ordered Cross again, "Remember this Mercer, you do what _I_ say, everything I say, no matter what it is, no questions, no complaints, nothing! Got it? You're my dog and you'll sit when I tell you to sit and roll over when I tell you to roll over!" Alex cowed against the back of the couch, his erection still sitting against his stomach, "If you want your extra credit, you will learn who is the boss."

 

The thought of losing his extra credit frightened Alex more than Cross and he sucked in a breath, "Yes, you are, I'm sorry, you're the boss."

 

Cross gestured to the door, "Go home kid, I'll see you in class on Monday, stay after class...and another thing, don't come before then."

 

Alex tucked his cock back into his pants, it was still hard and tented the sweats but he didn't care at this point. He just wanted to get out of here. Alex grabbed his bag and ran out the door to his little Vespa, starting it up as quickly as he could and riding away. The bouncing and vibrating were too much for him on the way home and he came with a small grunt in his (Cross's) pants. He felt infinitely guilty about it.

 

Fuck.

 

He was whipped.


	3. Kick the Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns some unsettling news

Cross didn't talk to him at all for the next few days.

 

Alex never expressly touched himself but he was so worked up over his Professor that he would come in his sleep or rutting shamelessly against his ratty couch cushions. What the hell did Cross think he was? Some kind of superman? Fuck a guy needed to get off...though honestly he never thought about sex this much _before_. He'd been too busy with school. Now with just the slightest provocation he could almost taste Cross's cock on his tongue or feel his big strong hands stroking over his skin.

 

Alex shifted down his chair, a blush staining his pale cheeks. He was doing it again dammit. He flipped up his hood to hide his face from his fellow students and turned his gaze on his handsome and impossibly cruel history professor. Cross stood before the whiteboard writing down dates and locations and blathering on about something Alex didn't care about. The sound of his deep voice alone sent shivers down Alex's spine even if he was just talking about Napoleon. Damn he had it bad. Really bad. Maybe he should tell Cross there had to be OTHER ways, more _professional_ ways to earn extra credit. Then Alex remembered that those ways would probably be essays which he would never be able to write.

 

Going crazy it was then.

 

"Alright that's all for today, Mercer, stay after please," Cross sat down behind his desk and met Alex's blue eyes. Alex swallowed. What would it be today? Cleaning the whiteboard? Sweeping? Getting fucked over the desk? Another blow job? What what what? It was the not knowing that really drove him insane. That and the sexual frustration. Alex sat at his desk and watched the other students file out, a few stopping to speak to Cross about assignments, before he got up and trot down the stairs with his messenger bag bumping at his hip, "Close the door, Mercer," said Cross without looking at him.

 

Alex grit his teeth but did as he was told. This man held his future in his hands, Alex didn't want to push his luck with little things like this, "So..." he said when the silence became too much, "What am I doing today?"

 

Cross sat back in his chair and spread his legs. Alex nodded, licking his lips without thinking about it. This was okay with him, he'd dreamed about having this cock in his mouth again. Literally. Alex met Cross's dark green eyes and swallowed at the bolt of heat that jolted through his belly. Fuck, how did this man do this to him with just one look? Alex set his bag aside and kneeled between Cross's long legs. Scooting forward a little Alex pressed a kiss to the inside of the bigger man's thigh and up to his clothed crotch, taking a deep breath Alex savored that unique smell, a manly smell that made his skin tingle.

 

"Hmm..." Cross made an approving noise that encouraged Alex to unzip his slacks and pull out his big cock, impressive even when flaccid. Alex kissed the tip and the sucked at it lightly, hand pulling back foreskin to pull more into his mouth. His movements were slow and easy, trying to work his teacher to full hardness and enjoying the taste of his skin. Despite this only being his second time on his knees before Cross he felt comfortable around the older man. Even the episode at his house could not shake the warmth settling into Alex's bones.

 

"Ahhh..." Alex pulled back from his slow rhythmic sucking as one of Cross' feet shifted to rub against his hardness. That was the first time Cross had ever really touched him...that...thing...at the house didn't count...

 

"Take off my shoes," ordered Cross, leaning his elbow on the armrest of his chair and putting his chin his hand.

 

Alex gave the almost fully hard dick before him one last lick before twisting to untie Cross' shoes, slide them off, and then remove his socks as well. The professor had big feet, but clean with well trimmed toe nails. Alex picked up one big foot and sucked the big toe into his mouth, "Mmmm..."

 

"Slut," purred Cross, watching Alex service him with lidded eyes, "I might give you more points for enthusiasm... now get your mouth back where it really belongs."

 

Alex rolled his eyes and shifted back to suck Cross into his mouth again. This made sense to him...hopefully there would be no more gardening in his future...cock sucking was something they could both enjoy. With small hesitant motions Alex reached down to unzip his jeans, waiting for Cross to stop him. He didn't. Alex groaned as his hard length sprang free into his palm and as thanks took the big dick further into his mouth, until he gagged loudly and had to pull back for air.  
  
"You know I wonder, Mercer," said Cross nonchalantly as Alex caught his breath before going back to servicing his teacher, "Just how bad you want me to fuck you."

 

Alex whimpered, hand automatically tightening on his own aching prick.

 

"Hmmm, pretty bad... maybe right over this desk? Right on top of everyone's papers you want me to fuck you?"

 

A loud moan. Alex could picture it in his minds eye. Maybe he'd be bent over the desk with his ass in the air and Cross pounding into it. Maybe he'd be laying out on his back, knees to his shoulders and Cross puffing and swearing above him. Precum gathered eagerly at the tip of his cock and drooled over his fingers, Alex could taste Cross's precum on his tongue, heady and bitter. Maybe what Cross was saying was affecting him more than he was letting on. Alex pulled back with a wet sloppy noise, stroking him as he spoke, "You don't need to wonder," he breathed, letting hot kisses press down on the base of Cross's cock, "I'll tell you...I want that bad...maybe now? Just say the word..."  
  
Alex didn't CARE if he sounded like a whore. He _was_ a whore...for this man. Cross let out a deep laugh that had Alex's toes curling, "No, not today Mercer..."

 

There was a knock on the door. Alex froze and pulled back with a hiss, scrabbling to get to his feet. Cross grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and shook his head before shoving Alex under his desk. In one smooth motion Cross rolled his chair to hide his wet erection under the desk with Alex, one hand moving down to stroke it and send Alex the clear message of _keep going_. Reluctantly Alex replaced Cross's hand with his own and licked silently at the tip, but his ears were at the door. Had Cross KNOWN someone would be visiting? That motherfucker. Alex tried to subtly adjust under the desk to get a little more comfortable but there was little he could do.

 

"Come in," boomed Cross in a slightly bored voice, as if there weren't a student sucking his cock under his desk. Oh fuck if Alex was caught doing this...he was a goner. Cross nudged him with his foot and Alex got back to bobbing over him, but his enthusiasm had waned at the thought of getting caught and expelled so close to the end of line.

 

"Robert," said a gruff voice as the door opened, "I'm glad you could take the time to meet with me."

 

Alex almost choked. That was the new Dean, Randall. Oh god why was Cross _doing this_?! Alex suppressed a whimper as even the smallest sound could have him found out, "It's nothing, you can see I'm not busy after this class anyway," said Cross, leaning forward on his desk. Alex licked up a pearl of precum at the tip before shifting down to suck at the shaft. He moved slowly and carefully, making sure not to make any sucking or slurping noises. Cross's bare feet shifted and the side of one foot rubbed along Alex's erection, which had been deflating but at one touch from Cross the arousal flared in his belly again. Fuck.

 

"Hmmm... who's bag is that?!" Alex cursed as it seemed Randall caught sight of his messenger bag in plain sight against the wall.

 

"One of my stupider students left it there, we talked for a bit about his work and he set it down...left without picking it up. I'm sure he'll realize it's not on him by the end of the day." Cross chuckled, a little darkly in Alex's opinion, but his prick loved the sound and he thrust clumsily against the foot rubbing against him. Maybe this wasn't so bad...it was kind of exciting... doing this right under the Dean's nose.

 

The sound of Randall shuffling through his things had Alex pulling his mouth away from his teacher's cock in outrage. That was HIS property you son of a bitch! "I.D. says Alex Mercer," said Randall.

 

"Well I did say one of my stupider students," replied Cross sardonically. Alex nipped him in protest and Cross responded by slamming his knee up under Alex's chin to bang his head on the top of the desk.

 

"What was that?" asked Randall.

 

"Fuck!" growled Cross, reaching under as if gripping his knee and instead grabbing Alex by his hair and forcing his head into his crotch, "Tried to cross my legs and banged my knee on the top of the desk, don't you _hate it_ when that happens?"

 

Randall laughed, "Fuck yeah I do! Desks should have more space down there!"

 

Alex, cramped, sore, and horny, could readily agree with that. He could also agree that _holy fucking shit_ Cross had balls of steel. Alex's urge to be fucked was tripled. He wrapped his lips around Cross's cock and sucked _heavily_. Cross grunted and shifted in his seat a little, Alex smirked as best he could around the flesh in his mouth, "A-anyway," said Cross, an almost unnoticeable stutter in his voice before he got it back under control, "What did you wish to speak about?"

 

"Ah right," Alex heard the chair scrape on the other side of the desk, he glanced to the side and noticed the other man's boots on the floor. If he shoved his feet under the gap of the desk he would end up kicking Alex. Cross nudged his erection with his foot and Alex got back to servicing him, eyes slipping shut as he sucked on the head, hand stroking up and down the shaft silently. "Funny we should mention Alex Mercer, that's who I wanted to talk about," said Randall, tapping on the top of the desk.

 

 _What...?_ thought Alex, pausing in his sucking to pull his head up, wanting to listen in more closely. Did Cross KNOW about this? Is this why he made him stay after? His thoughts were interrupted as Cross's other foot moved to sandwich Alex's hard cock between the soft arch of his feet. Without thinking about it he rolled his hips up and had to lightly bite into his professor's thigh to stop himself from groaning. Damn this man.

 

"What about Mercer?" asked Cross coolly, giving no indication that he was giving Alex a footjob under his desk.

 

"You know this is his last Semester?" asked Randall.

 

"Yes," said Cross, squeezing Alex's cock between his feet and forcing him to suck heavily on his professor's erection to prevent himself from crying out. This had Cross's hips jerking and a short grunt siding from his lips.

 

"Uh...you okay Robert? Knee still hurting?"

 

"Yes," said Cross, voice back under control, "That is exactly the problem, please continue."

 

"Right...well... Mercer is getting his Masters in Chemistry and Genteck has offered him a job right out of the school...but there's another student who, hrm, is also going for that position..." Randall sounded distinctly uncomfortable and Alex felt fury rise in his chest as he realized that he wasn't going to like what was said next, "McMullen...and his family has donated _enormous_ amounts of money to the school..."

 

Cross squeezed Alex as he answered and brought his hand under the desk to force Alex's mouth back to his dick, "What do you _really_ care, Randall?" asked Cross as Alex sucked angrily over him, "They'll both leave at the end of the semester and you won't get anymore money from McMullen."

 

Alex glared as he suckled and stroked Cross's weeping cock, he must be close, how could Randall dare come in here and say all these things? Fuck he was going to...do...absolutely nothing...fuck. What could he do? He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place! And if he admitted to being here then Cross would get fired...

 

"Look," continued Randall, sounding a little angry, "Robert, Mercer isn't doing very well in your class if you could just make sure he fails then McMullen can get the position!"

 

"You didn't answer my question," said Cross in an almost dangerous purr, his hand was back under the desk forcing Alex's head down on his cock. With a short breath he came down Alex's throat. The semen dripped from Alex's mouth as he both tried to breathe, not gag, and not make any noise. When Cross finally let him back again his lips and chin were dripping with Cross's hot spunk.

 

"If...McMullen has told me if he makes it into Genteck his family will donate every year even after he graduates! They're filthy rich and this school could use that money!" Randall banged his fist on the desk.

 

"Sounds like we could use the integrity more," drawled Cross, sitting back in his chair and working Alex with his feet with greater purpose.

 

Alex's mouth fell open in a silent groan and his hips snapped into each stroke of Cross's warm feet. He'd never had a foot job before...under a desk...while his teacher and his dean argued about his future... okay his life had officially gotten to a science fiction level of surreal. Come still dripping down his chin and neck Alex fucked his teacher's feet, smothering his noises with his arm.  
  
Randall stood up and tapped on Cross's desk, he sounded quite angry, "Robert, you know how much this school needs that money! For godsake we're close to replacing the computers in the lab with the cardboard copies they use in desk stores!"

 

Cross let out a bark of laughter at that.

 

"I'm not asking for you to do much, Robert," said Randall, it sounded like he was leaving, "Just...do what you think is right!" The door opened and slammed shut again.

 

Alex was close to coming however he was grabbed by the front of his jacket and hauled out from under the desk, "What-!" yelping in shock as he was lifted bodily and set down on the edge of Cross's desk, his teacher held tightly to Alex's hips as he sucked Alex's engorged length right into his hot mouth. That was it. Alex started to yell but it was muffled by Cross's hand, his hips jerked lightly as he came right into his teacher's mouth and...shit holy fuck he _swallowed_. The moment Cross pulled back Alex more or less melted over his desk, panting for breath.

 

All business-like Cross got to his feet and tsked at seeing the come splattered over his crotch, "Swallow next time, I'm sick of the mess...clean it up, Mercer."

 

Lazily Alex shifted on the desk as Cross pushed his crotch forward, leaning forward he licked up ever bit of come off the khaki fabric. This was the first time Cross _hadn't_ forced him to endure sexual frustration...he'd do anything right now. Cross made a pleased noise and pushed him back after a bit, zipping himself up and making it look like nothing had happened.

 

"I hope you were paying attention down there," said Cross, pulling Alex off the desk and wiping him clean like a mother would to her filthy child. The reminder of what he'd just heard had Alex pushing Cross away lightly and taking care of himself. What was he doing?

 

"So...is...this our last session?" muttered Alex, zipping up his jeans and wiping his face and neck clean.

 

Cross threw back his head and laughed, "Idiot, for asking that it _should_ be...but no, you keep earning your extra credit and I'll keep giving it to you..." Cross pushed Alex towards the door and sat back in his chair, looking like a fucking king. Alex felt his heart twist oddly as he picked up his bag, glancing at the bigger man.

 

"Maybe next time...literally?" he dared to say, reaching out and putting his hand on the doorknob but not turning it.

 

"Maybe," purred Cross, dark green eyes lidded in a way that could make Alex melt into a puddle.

 

He fled the room before he lost the will to. What the fuck was happening to him? Not to mention...the Dean had asked...almost _told_ Cross to fail him for that motherfucking asshole McMullen! Standing in the hallway Alex knew he couldn't let that slide, Cross had let him know for a _reason_ hadn't he? Maybe if he didn't let Alex fail he'd get fired? If anything it would have him under greater scrutiny as Alex's grade kept going up regardless.

 

Alex could tell no one he was there...but who could sniff stories out like a rabid bloodhound?

 

Dana.

 

He just had to get her on the scent. A wicked smirk on his face, Alex ran off to find his nosy sister and put her to some good use.


	4. Play Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a little attached

Alex could never outright say where he had heard the tip that the Dean was crooked because it would put Cross AND him in danger of discovery. So instead he just told Dana he had a _feeling_ and she should go be nosy somewhere else. Dana did...but Alex could tell she was keeping an eye on him, which made him a little nervous. However since their little adventure with the Dean, Cross hadn't called him down again, and when Alex had loitered after to pointedly ask if there were any more extra credit _opportunities_ he was just laughed at. What was he supposed to _do_ about this? Cross always kept him guessing and he loved it and it _drove him mad_.

 

Instead of winding himself up (too much) he turned his attentions to acing his other classes. It wasn't terribly hard, he was as good at chemistry and science as he was bad at history and writing. Which meant he was pretty fucking good. Alex often went around feeling superior about his intellect...only Cross could make him feel stupid and young on a regular basis. There he was, thinking about Cross again...he doubted his professor was thinking about _him_. Damn...that thought hurt more than he thought it would. Alex grimaced and bent back over his chemistry work, staying up late into the night to finish everything. Tomorrow was Saturday...he could sleep in...

 

Alex was woken up early the next morning by the sound of his cellphone vibrating noisily and screeching out a very poor quality version of a song he liked. Groaning he thought about ignoring it...but...fuck it could be important. Yawning he reached over and fumbled for it, eyes scratching and half closed with sleep. Getting a hold of the phone he flipped it open and said groggily, "Who the fuck is calling me at 8 in the fucking morning?"

 

"Good morning to you too!" chirped his sister.

 

Alex groaned, "I'm going to hang up on you."

 

"Don't hang up on me."

 

"Why not?" he yawned and reached down to scratch his balls through his boxers, absently adjusting his morning wood.

 

"Because I have some info about the Deeeaann...!" she said, far too cheery for this time in the morning.

 

Alex shifted, a tad more interested but no more awake, "Oh?" he muttered, palming his erection nonchalantly and thinking that once he got off the phone he might rub one out thinking about Cross and then go back to sleep.

 

"Yeah!" said Dana, sounded excited, "He's only been here a few years, yeah?"

 

"Mmm," said Alex sleepily, only half listening.

 

"Well," his sister continued over the top of his hum of acknowledgment, "I've noticed something fishy about the students who get jobs right out of school..."

 

"That's good," muttered Alex, picturing Cross' big erect cock jutting proudly between his open slacks.

 

"No that's _bad_ ," said Dana a little impatiently, "Look, I don't really have any hard proof yet but you can BET I'm going to get it!"

 

"Okay...fine..good..." he was stroking himself more firmly now, entire mind on Cross, "Look, ah, I'm going to hang up now...call me later."

 

"Fine," pouted Dana, "I see how it is, trying to fix a little morning problem?"

 

"DANA!" Alex took his hand off his cock and quickly hung up his phone. The thought of jerking it had lost it's appeal after Dana had called him on it. Dammit... blue balls it was then. Alex set his phone back down on the bedside table and tried to get back to sleep as his erection slowly but surely faded. Fuuuck he'd wanted a little release but now it would just be weird. Finally on the verge of sleep he jumped when his phone went off AGAIN. Picking it up with the intent to chuck it at his bedroom wall he got a look at the number. Who was THAT? Groaning he flipped it open, "What?" he asked shortly.

 

"Mercer."

 

That had him wide awake, "How did you get this number?!"

 

"Idiot," said Cross, sounding amused, "I have the numbers of all the students, everyone wrote them down at the beginning of class."

 

"Oh," said Alex, face palming silently, "Well...uh...what do you want?"

 

"Come over to my house," said Cross, and before Alex could ask WHY the line went dead.

 

"You...stupid....!" Alex made some unintelligible noises of frustration and pretended his phone was Cross' neck. When strangling his phone had relieved some of his anger he slid out of bed and got ready to go. Glancing at the clock he saw it was only nine in the bloody morning. Fucking hell. No one was going to let him sleep in this Saturday. Taking a quick shower woke him up and he started to get excited...maybe...maybe they were going to fuck today! Alex was nervous just thinking about it...last time he thought Cross was inviting him over for a fuck he spent the hot afternoon rolling around in his flowerbed.

 

There was really only one way to find out. Alex got dressed in clothes he wouldn't mind getting dirty (just incase he WAS getting called out to be Cross' personal gardener again) and then grabbed his keys to his useless little scooter. Alex locked the apartment behind him and walked down the parking lot, his enthusiasm warring with dread. As usual his scooter didn't start without a great deal of cursing and threats...and only barely at that. Alex kicked the damn thing before starting off.

 

By the time he arrived at Cross' nice house he'd worked himself into something of a nervous lather. Sex or gardening? Sex or gardening? He smoothed down his hair as best he could before walking up the homey pathway and knocking on the front door. There were a few heartbeats of silence before Cross answered wearing a tight red shirt and a pair of sexy faded jeans. Alex swallowed heavily, "You called?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

"Get in here," said Cross in his growling voice that always made Alex's knees weak. He was grabbed by the front of his shirt and jerked into the house, the door shut behind him. Thankfully he was not lead to the back door and out to the shed but rather into the living room (he swallowed as he looked at the couch where Cross had cornered him and given him the most confusing boner of his life) and then let go when Cross sat on the floor with his back resting against the couch, picking up a Gamecube controller and then nodding to the one beside him, "I need a second player," he said simply.

 

Alex was stunned into compliance. He sat down next to Cross stiffly and picked up the second player controller before Cross sort of slouched down the couch and turned the system on with his toe before sitting back up, "Seriously?" he asked as the title screen popped up. His hands were sweaty with nerves.

 

"You don't expect me to play Timesplitters by myself, do you?" asked Cross scathingly as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world, "I figured instead of making friends in high school you stayed inside playing video games and you could help me beat this game."

 

What stung the most was that it was true, "How do you know I didn't have plans?" he growled over the cut scene.

 

"Did you?"

 

"...No..." groused Alex.

 

He was answered with nothing but smug silence.

 

Alex shut his mouth, completely disgruntled, and tried to do as he was asked. His eyes kept straying to Cross though...to the shirt that clung to his torso, hiding the muscles but letting Alex know they were _there_ , tempting him to push the shirt up to worship the hidden skin with his tongue. Further down the slim jeans highlighted muscled thighs and...fuck a crotch that he just wanted to bury his face in. Alex was jolted out of his thoughts when Cross elbowed him.

 

"Pay attention, Mercer...there will be time enough for that later..."

 

Oh great, how was he supposed to pay attention after hearing THAT? Alex grit his teeth and turned his eyes on the TV screen...and for awhile the only noises were the sounds of controllers or Cross barking out orders. For awhile he did manage to concentrate on the game, bickering with Cross when they messed up. It was only a little while though and then he was back to staring. How could he play a game with his sexy professor wearing perfectly fitting jeans and a shirt that stretched over broad shoulders...tempting him...

 

Their thighs were almost touching and Alex wanted to run his palm up the smooth looking denim beside him. Would Cross take away points for that? Maybe this was a test... his eyes dart between the TV and the man next to him and when he walked off a platform for the second time in a row Cross paused the game and shifted to look at him, "You stupid asshole, can't even do this? Should I have you outside weeding instead?"

 

"Fuck you!" said Alex defensively, "How am I supposed to... play this game with you dressed like _that_?" Finally he gave in to his desires and put a hand on Cross' strong thigh, squeezing and running his palm up and up... he hissed as his wrist was grabbed, "H-hey...!"

 

Cross tugged on his arm and Alex nearly fell into his lap, "You're incorrigible, Mercer," said Cross, gripping his chin in one big hand and moving him until Alex was straddling his lap and their noses were almost touching, "I suppose we can...take a small break... if you promise you'll pay attention later."

 

Alex was breathless as he nodded quickly, he'd do anything Cross asked him to at the moment if it meant getting to do what he THOUGHT they were going to do. His professor smirked and his big hands stroked down Alex's back to cup and squeeze at his ass, lifting him up so their breath intermingled and Alex could feel a tingle in his fingertips. Were they going to _kiss_? Alex was oddly excited by this thought... Cross seemed to read it on his face because he smirked and cupped the back of Alex's head, pulling him forward so their lips just brushed as he spoke, "I'll hold you to that, Mercer..."

 

Moving forward that extra fraction of an inch Cross pressed their lips together. Alex groaned and brought his hands up to clench in Cross' hair, pulling him ever closer and immediately deepening the kiss. Slipping his tongue into his teacher's mouth and whining when it was forcefully pushed back and he found himself at the mercy of the other man's tongue. They only pulled back for breath and only for a short second before they were back, lips and tongues and teeth clashing as they kissed furiously. Cross tasted like strawberries, it must have been what he'd eaten for breakfast.

 

Finally Cross clenched his hand in Alex's hair and wrenched him away, Alex made a sound of protest until he felt those lips travel long his jaw and down his neck, "D-Don't leave a mark," gasped Alex, resting his hands on Cross' broad shoulders and squeezing, "D-Dana will ask questions!"

 

His professor chuckled darkly against his skin and Alex felt teeth lightly press against his neck, he sucked in a breath but made no attempt to move away. Instead of biting Cross just lightly slapped Alex's ass and licked a strip up his neck, "I'm not stupid, Mercer," he murmured, letting big warm hands travel up under Alex's shirt.

 

Alex just moaned and arched against that big hand sliding up his back. This was really happening, finally after so many frustrating dreams he was going to get the reality! Cross muttered against his skin, pulling his hand down to slap Alex's ass again, "Get on the couch."

 

The speed at which Alex launched himself on to the couch was apparently humorous to Cross because he laughed lowly as he crawled over him, one knee resting between Alex's spread legs as his big hot body covered Alex's and they got back into their tongue filled kissing. Alex wrapped his arms around Cross' neck and pulled him as close as possible, groaning shamelessly and grinding against the thigh resting near his crotch. Their panting mingled with the wet sounds of lips and tongues sliding together, when Cross pulled back for a short breath they were still connected by a string of spit that Alex broke by licking his lips and tugging Cross back for more.

 

"Mmm, fuck," panted Alex, pale face flushed, "Are you...really going to fuck me on your couch?"

 

"You want to find out, Mercer?" murmured Cross, their lips brushing even as they spoke. One big hand was moving up under Alex's shirt and pushing it up his chest insistently so he could feel the cool air over his skin in that small space between their burning hot bodies.

 

Alex was nodded, their noses bumping as he indicated he wanted nothing more than to find out. He arched up into Cross' touch, opening his mouth wide to breathe in every pant Cross let fall from his thin scarred lips. Alex felt like he was falling into Cross...a bottomless pit of pleasure. This wasn't about grades.... Cross' mouth moved down to work on his neck again, only leaving marks that would fade quickly. Alex keened and clenched his fist in Cross' hair, tugging and pushing to wordlessly express his need for more.

As Cross was licking a wet path up his neck and under his jaw...the doorbell rang. They both stopped what they were doing and glanced to the side to look at the door. Alex looked up at Cross to see if this was some kind of test but his professor looked annoyed. He hadn't planned this, "Maybe they'll go away," breathed Alex.

 

"Robert? I know you're in there!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the door.

 

"Uhg..." Robert shifted and slapped Alex's hands off of him so he could get up off the couch, "It's my sister, she'll break down my door before leaving..."

 

Alex was left flushed and hard on the couch. How Cross could smooth back his hair and straighten his shirt and look so completely composed was insane. Alex pushed down his own shirt and crossed his legs to hide his straining erection, hoping Cross'...sister...would leave soon. The more he learned about Cross' personal life the weirder he felt...like things were getting into the deep end when they'd only intended to splash in the shallows...and Alex would happily dive deeper at this point.

 

Cross gave Alex a once over before walking to the door and wrenching it open as his sister knocked insistently, "Yes?" he asked in a sickly voice that clearly indicated he wished to be left alone. Or it seemed obvious to Alex but it didn't effect his sister. Alex couldn't see what she looked like from the couch but he heard the laughter of children under the sound of her talking. She sounded very bossy. Much like her brother.

 

"I knew you were here, Robert," she said, "I have an appointment to make, I need you to watch the kids."

 

The kids in question squealed in delight and ran through the door where Alex could watch them latch onto Cross, attempting to climb his long legs. He gently pushed them off of him and sighed, "I'm kind of busy right now..."

 

"It'll only be a few hours, thanks Robert!" Alex watched as the door was shut and Cross was left with two squealing children. The eldest, a girl, couldn't be older than five. Cross glanced over and shot him an apologetic look.

 

Alex just shrugged and uncrossed his legs, his erection had faded at the yelling of the children, "Should...I go...?" he asked as Cross walked into the living room again looking like a giant around the small and unbelievably excited children. They kept chanting 'Unca Robert!' and getting under his feet so as he walked he occasionally had to skip to avoid stepping on them.

 

Cross shook his head and picked up the boy by the back of his sweater to gently toss him onto the couch, "You get to help me with them, the girl is my niece Samantha and the boy is my nephew David. Play nice."

 

"I'm not going to hurt them," groused Alex as the boy got right in his face and the girl crawled up on his other side. God at this rate he was never going to get fucked by Cross.

 

"I wasn't talking to you," said Cross, a strange smile playing about his lips which were still slightly red from their kissing. Alex's breath caught in his throat to see that smile. It was different than anything he'd seen before but before he could get a really good look at it Cross had disappeared into the kitchen.

 

"What's YOUR name?" asked the girl, sticking her face in Alex's and narrowing her eyes.

 

"Oh, um, Alex," he said, carefully moving her back a bit only to have the boy tug at his hair, "Gah! No, don't do that!" The boy just laughed.

 

"How do you know Unca Robert?" asked the girl, clearly undeterred by Alex's insistence she stay back. This wasn't how he'd pictured things turning out. Babysitting some kids? Fuck he had the worst luck in the entire world, didn't he?

 

"Oh, uh...I'm..." Alex fumbled for an answer, admitting he was a student probably wasn't a good idea. The kids wouldn't understand but their mother would if they blathered about it to her. "I'm ummm...one of his neighbors..." said Alex weakly, "I was just over doing some weeding, came in to take a break..."

 

"Horsey ride!" said the boy, latching on to Alex's back with his arms around his neck, nearly choking.

 

"N-no ggkk...get off!" Alex attempted to get up but the girl grabbed him around the knee and he went crashing to the floor. The boy sat on him and tugged insistently at the collar of his shirt, yelling at him to giddy up while the girl was latched onto his ankle telling him to drag her around the room. Alex sighed into the carpet and didn't move, letting the kids crawl all over him. What horrible thing had he done to deserve this?

 

"I thought I told you two to behave."

 

Alex looked up with grateful eyes as Cross walked into the room with a small platter of fruit. The children scrambled off Alex to wrap themselves around Cross' legs, yelling and reaching and jumping for the platter he held out of reach. Cross pushed past them to the TV and pulled some cartoon out of his collection of DVDs, something obviously kept just for the kids alone. Alex dragged himself back onto the couch with a sigh, watching as Cross interacted with his little niece and nephew. For such a big man he was very gentle and soft with them. Alex rubbed his hand over his face, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his eyes with his palms.

 

"So you two will be quiet while you watch the movie?" asked Cross, still holding the platter out of their reach while he got the cartoon playing.

 

"Yes!" said the boy desperately.

 

"David I caught you trying to ride Alex like a horse, I don't know if I should trust you..."

 

Looking up Alex watched Cross tease the children with the fruit as they swore up and down to be the best children ever. Finally Cross set it down for them, chuckling lowly. The children shoved the food into their mouths as their eyes were drawn to the cartoon. Alex caught Cross' dark green eyes which were sparkling with humor far less sharp than Alex was used to. Cross curled a finger at him, indicating he should follow him into the kitchen. Giving the entertained kids one last look he walked into the kitchen and was immediately pressed against the counter, Cross' lips against his own. Beside him was a saucepan of boiling noodles and another saucepan where Cross was obviously making up some kind of cheese sauce.

 

"I'm sorry about this, Mercer," whispered Cross when they pulled back for air, their noses still brushing as their lips brushed softly between Cross' words, "I'll make it up to you when they leave."

 

"O-oh?" breathed Alex, clutching at Cross' tight shirt and tilting his head to try and capture his lips again. Shit if there were kids in the next room he'd ask him to pick him up and fuck him right on the kitchen counter. Alex wanted it... _bad_. Cross moved away from him with a smirk tugging the corners of his scarred lips and moved him out of the way so he could work some more on the sauce he was making.

 

"O-oh yes," mocked Cross, stirring in more grated cheese and stirring slowly, "Trust me Mercer...you'll get more than extra credit tonight...but you have to earn it, go back out there and watch those kids."

 

Alex let out a noise of frustration and hit his forehead against the nearby refrigerator, trying to control his reawakened libido. Damn Cross! What an evil son of a bitch! He took several deep breaths and decided things were under control before going back out and sitting on the couch. The girl crawled up to sit next to him and boy followed her. Alex grit his teeth and endured. He felt so creepy sitting here with Cross' niece and nephew and knowing soon he'd be fucked into a mattress by their beloved uncle. How much further was he going to get dragged into Cross' LIFE? Once school was over he wasn't sure he was going to be able to get free...wasn't sure he wanted to...

 

"Who's hungry?" called Cross from the kitchen several minutes later.

 

"Me! Me!" the kids scrambled off the couch and ran into the kitchen, leaving Alex to stare at the movie on the TV by himself. Now what?

 

"Mercer?" Cross stuck his head out of the doorway to raise a dark brow at him, "You coming?"

 

"Uh...yeah..." Alex pushed himself to his feet and walked stiffly into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of pasta and sitting down at the small round dining table just outside the kitchen. The kids were already digging messily into their meal when Cross took a seat next to him. This was so _surreal_ , Alex took a bite of his noodles and found it delicious, "I didn't know you could cook..."

 

Cross shrugged and grabbed a wet rag to wipe off the boy's messy face before he went back to playing in his noodles, "I didn't expect you too, shut up and eat."

 

"Unca!" said the girl, bouncing in her seat, "Mommy says you're going to join us for Granny's birthday right?"

 

" _Did_ she now?" muttered Cross, though the girl did not catch his lack of enthusiasm, "Don't play with your food David."

 

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" screamed David, noodles clutched in each of his chubby fists.

 

"If you actually ate any of it," said Cross.

 

Alex sank down in his seat a little, eating in awkward silence. He almost felt like he was seeing parts of Cross he wasn't supposed to. Alex just didn't feel like his student anymore...it was getting so complicated... so convoluted... so... _good_. He listened to the girl chatter about how exciting 'Granny's' birthday was going to be and things her mommy had said and animals she had seen that day and dreams she'd had before, while the boy just screeched and played with his food. Cross seemed to accept it all with a quiet sort of patience that Alex hadn't seen before.

 

"So when can we expect you at Granny's birthday?" asked the girl as if she were about to write in a professional planner, sitting up straighter in her chair.

 

"Uhh..." It was clear Cross was desperately searching for reasons not to do this, his green eyes landed on Alex and Alex desperately shook his head, indicated NO HE SHOULD NOT BE INVOLVED, "Mercer will be over again...tending my garden, I have to be around to get him supplies!"

 

The girl narrowed her eyes as if sensing a lie...but eventually she sighed and sank in her seat, "Fine..."

 

Cross looked unbelievable relieved. Alex looked at his noodles and realized they'd gone cold...he'd just spent all this time watching and not eating. When the kids were done, or as close as they were going to get, Alex was pressed into washing the dishes while the kids dragged Cross into the living room to watch the rest of the movie with them. Alex didn't mind, gave him some quiet time on a monotonous task to just think. So what if he was getting involved in Cross' life? Who said this...couldn't continue after he graduated? Well, then they wouldn't have to keep a secret would they? Alex blanched and glanced at the bowl in his hand, he was thinking like he was Cross' boyfriend or something.

 

Well he wasn't. He was just a convenient fuck, wasn't he? How many OTHER students had Cross done this for? Alex got a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of anyone else touching the older man...and THAT was the moment when he KNEW he was in deep. Not meeting relatives, not playing games, not eating lunch with him. It was when the thought of giving him up or sharing became painful. Fuck... and there was nothing he could do about it either. Alex finished the dishes and then tiptoed to the doorway to peak around to see what Cross and the kids were doing. Cross was slouching on the couch looking bored, the girl was curled up with her head on one of his legs while the boy had his head laying on Cross' broad chest, sleeping peacefully.

 

Alex couldn't join that. Instead he slipped back to the dining room table and sat down, turning his mind to his formulas. Forcing himself to think about things that were REAL. Alex wasn't sure how much time had passed when the doorbell ran, jolting him from thoughts that were definitely NOT formulas. He heard the sounds of the kids waking up as Cross' heavy stride moved to the door and then pulled it open. Alex got silently to his feet and snuck over to glance around the corner of the wall to get a look at what had to be his sister by the excited noises the children were making.

 

"Thanks for watching them," she said, though Alex couldn't see her as Cross' body was blocking her from view.

 

"Mommy!" squealed the girl excitedly, "Unca Robert says he's not going to Granny's party!"

 

"DID he?" said their mother, "Get in the car while Mommy and Uncle Robert _have a talk_ ," the kids hugged Cross' legs and ran out the door, "What's all this about not going to your own mother's birthday?" she hissed the moment the kids were gone.

 

Cross shifted a little to the side and Alex finally got a look at her. She was a severe woman with black hair tied into a tight no-nonsense ponytail. Her eyes were a green similar to Cross' and her lips thin, though that could have been because they were pursed in irritation, "I'm not going to the party, I'm busy" snapped Cross under his breath.

 

"She's your mother!" snarled his sister, looking scary in her anger.

 

"She's a harpy!" replied Cross, one hand on the door as if just waiting to shut it in his sister's face. Alex could hardly hold back a snort of laughter, "I don't care if it's her fucking birthday, you know we'll both be happier if I'm not there!"

 

"She wants the family to meet her new boyfriend," said his sister severely, and Alex noticed she didn't try to refute Cross' claim that their mother was a horrible old woman.

 

"Oh yes, meeting the guy who's fucking my screeching bitch of a mother, exactly the motivation I needed to go," said Cross, the sarcasm in his voice was so scathing Alex was surprised it wasn't stripping any nearby paint.

 

His sister laughed at that, a short bark that was very much like her brother's, "I know, it's going to be terrible! Come on Robert, you have to go, I don't want to be the only child there she'll spend the whole party taking out all that wicked bile out on me, and then I'll visit you and spend four hours taking it out on you...just come at least for an hour. Meet her newest male before she spins him up in her web and devours him...then you can go back here and do fuck all as much as you want."

 

Cross groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, "I can't...I have someone...coming over..."

 

"Is it that kid watching us?"

 

Alex pulled his head back so fast it slammed loudly into the filing cabinet just behind him, "Fuck!" he yelled before slapping his hands over his mouth.

 

"Yes..." said Cross slowly, "You can see he's retarded, I can't go."

 

"Bring him along," sniffed his sister, "Do what you have to do, just be there...or I swear to god I'll drive over here and taze you into submission."

 

Cross snorted humorlessly, "We'll see."

 

"I'm taking that as a yes!"

 

Alex heard the door shut and then the house was silent. He was rubbing the back of his head and wincing, shit he'd hit his head pretty hard. He looked up sheepishly as Cross walked over to stand before him, arms crossed over his chest, "Sorry...I just wanted to see what your sister looked like."

 

"You're an idiot," said Cross.

 

"Back off," snapped Alex. He gasped as he was suddenly pressed against the cabinet by Cross' body, their faces so close together again.

 

"You sure you want that, Mercer?" asked Cross.

 

"No," said Alex immediately, fisting his hands in his professor's shirt to keep him from moving away.

 

"That's what I thought," smirked Cross, hands sliding down Alex's back to cup his ass, picking him up with a small grunt, "However I don't fancy doing anything near my dining room table."

 

Alex had his hands on Cross' shoulders while he legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The older man's hands were kneading at his ass as he goddamn _carried_ him down the hallway to a room at the end. Alex looked around at Cross' room, curious as to where such a complicated man would sleep. It was very clean, the bed made up neatly in a stiff military-esque style. Bookshelves stuffed with books lined his walls except in one corner where a small table and a reading chair sat. Alex gasped as he was tossed onto the bed, bouncing lightly and ruining the stiffly made sheets, "I want you to strip," ordered Cross, arms crossing over his chest as he stood beside the bed looking just as haughty as Alex was used to.

 

"What about you?" Alex curled one hand in the collar of his shirt as he spoke, eyes raking over Cross' body, the perfectly fitting jeans, the tight shirt... he wanted to see him naked for the first time.

 

"Do as your told, remember that talk we had?" Cross' voice was a little cold and Alex hurriedly stripped out of his shirt, tossing it aside before working quickly at his pants. Right, he was just a dog doing tricks for treats....not anything important. He slid his jeans off his legs and then hesitated at his boxers, just a little apprehensive, though also still aroused as fuck, "Mercer..."

 

Alex looked up at met Cross' dark green eyes and swallowed, despite the coolness in his voice there was nothing but heat in his eyes. Alex lifted his hips and slid his boxers off, automatically covering his half hard cock with his arms as he sat on Cross' bed, feeling both awkward and aroused, "Now what?"

 

"Now let me see you," said Cross, and Alex watched his eyes as they raked over his body hungrily. He was lean and lithe, the body of man who has spent more time running than lifting weights. Alex removed his hands and spread his legs, trying to be sexy. He half expected Cross to laugh. He didn't. "Move towards the edge of the bed," said Cross, face unreadable aside from a low lust.

 

Obediently he shifted forward until his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, waiting for his next order with bated breath. He was so fucking hard right now it was insane. Alex was afraid he was going to come just by having Cross _look_ at him. Cross moved forward and grabbed one of Alex's legs to position his foot on the edge of the bed and then slapped Alex on the thigh of his other leg to indicate he should do the same over there too. Alex leaned back on his hands with his legs bent and spread widely, everything bared for Cross' hungry green eyes.

 

Was he going to fuck him like this? Alex licked his lips as Cross shifted to his knees, hands griping Alex's thighs as he leaned forward and ran his hot tongue over Alex's sensitive flesh, "Holy fuck!" Alex brought one arm up to bite into his wrist. Cross was licking over him like a Popsicle and he had to muffle his noises of pleasure. How was this happening? Shit...fuck....

 

Cross pulled back, licking his lips and meeting Alex's eyes, "Put that hand down," he said gruffly, one hand wrapping around Alex's base and squeezing him light, "I want to hear you....we don't have to be quiet here, Mercer..." leaning forward again Cross suckled the head into his mouth and Alex couldn't stop his moans of delight, hand moving back behind him to clench into the blankets. Was this his reward for watching the kids? Oh god for this he would have done fucking anything at all just to get those thin chapped lips wrapped around him, cheeks hollowing as Cross sucked and slurped over him. The older man was taking his sweet time, more teasing Alex than anything else, he sucked and glanced up from under black lashes and Alex's heart skipped a few beats. He never thought he'd see this.

 

"P-Professor...stop...please..." Alex threw his head back and yelled as Cross took him down to his base, his orgasm was pressing insistently against his lower belly and fucking hell he didn't want it to be over yet, "No... Professor...a-ah...fuck... I'm going to come... it's too soon...!" Alex found he could hardly talk, his tongue felt so heavy and useless in his mouth. He might as well have been speaking gibberish for Cross did nothing but swallow around him before pulling back for air, hand stroking over Alex quickly.

 

"Then do it, Mercer," said Cross, his voice a low growl that vibrated all the way through Alex's body. His arms gave out and he fell back against the bed when a wet tongue licked almost roughly up his slippery shaft and he came with a sudden jerk of his hips, muffling his scream of pleasure between clenched teeth. He felt a hand cup over the head of his cock, catching his semen before it could make a mess elsewhere.

 

Alex was left breathless and weak over the bed, legs sliding down to hang over the edge as Cross crawled gracefully over him, one hand held up carefully, "Cross," breathed Alex, reaching up with one hand to clutch at a thick bicep.

 

"Professor Cross," he corrected darkly, holding his messy hand before Alex's face, "Clean up after yourself."

 

Alex grabbed Cross' wrist and brought the come covered hand down to lick it clean, he grimaced and gagged slightly at the taste of his own come but one look into Cross' dark eyes showed just how hot he found it...and Alex wanted to please Cross. His tongue slipped out to lick between each big finger and over the palm long after all his come had been cleaned away. Cross let out a slow breath and just let Alex do as he pleased, making a small noise when Alex sucked in two of his fingers and bit down on one lightly.

 

"Whore," said Cross a little breathlessly, pulling his wet fingers back and replacing them with his mouth. Alex opened his mouth to the kiss letting the older man's tongue dominate his mouth, pulling breathless moans from his mouth that were quickly devoured. Alex reached up with both hands to clench his fists in Cross' shirt, tugging at him, insisting for even more. He felt fuzzy after his orgasm and this kissing made his toes curl and his back arch up, craving more touch and warmth. Alex felt like he could do this all day long.

 

One strong arm curled under his lower back and with Cross' help he was pulled all the way onto the bed so he could stretch out with just his feet hanging over the edge. Cross had a huge bed. Alex's hands fell back limply as Cross sat up on his knees and away from his grasp, staring down at him with a gaze that was completely unreadable. Alex shifted slightly, one hand moving up to stroke up and down his own belly before his fingers started to play with his nipples, eyes never leaving Cross' face. That mask seemed to crack a little, hungry eyes following the path of Alex's hands, "Hmmm," Cross hummed and gripped the collar of his shirt, tugging it off and tossing it aside.

 

"Fuck," muttered Alex, hands going still as he _finally_ got to see what Cross hid under his shirts. His chest was broad and muscled, each one cut from what had to be years of diligent working out. Alex sat up and ran his hands through the pelt of black and white peppered chest hair, finger following it as it turned from a broad patch to a thick trickle between a tight six pack to flare out again and disappear into his low slung jeans. Cross just let Alex's hands explored as they pleased, over strong sides and then up a back rippling with muscles, Alex sucked in a breath as he felt them move under his fingers when Cross shifted on his knees. His skin was covered in old scars that Alex leaned forward to lick over. Slashes that looked starkly white over skin that was approaching but not quite tan. Some looked like stab wounds, a few were obviously bullet holes, "Jesus Christ..." Alex it seemed could get nothing out of his mouth but swearing, between using it to worship every inch of Cross' salty skin. The older man let out a small moan, a rumble Alex could feel under his tongue as he licked over one of Cross' nipples before sucking it between his lips.

 

Slowly Alex gripped one of Cross' strong arms and pushed him back so their positions were reversed and he was laying over the big man's body. After having come once Alex was elated to find how his lust still burned low and pleasurably in his belly, yet without the mind bending need to fulfill it immediately. Already he was half hard as he started to lick down Cross' hard belly, leaving wet kisses down the trail of hair and matting it against his skin until Alex's lips hit the coarse denim fabric of Cross' faded jeans. He glanced up to see Cross had his head pressed back against the bed, mouth slightly open. His professor shifted and sat up on his elbows, raising his eyebrow and lifting his hips up in an obvious order to continue.

 

Alex frowned slightly, he'd wanted to see more of that look of pleasure on Cross' face. Instead he unbuttoned Cross' jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper, he was beyond pleased to realize that his teacher wasn't wearing any underwear and the moment the zipper was pulled down Cross' rock hard prick sprang free to leak clear precum over his belly. Alex shifted back and tugged the jeans all the way off, letting them pool on the floor as he got a good hard look at his professor's naked body. What a beast. Alex felt a little weak kneed as he crawled back up over Cross to straddle his hips and sit down on his cock, letting it rub between his ass cheeks as he rocked his body slowly, eyes on Cross' face, judging his reactions.

 

Big strong hands came up to rest on his thighs, urging him on with small pushes and pulls. Alex rocked over the dick below him, eyes watching the muscles flex in Cross' arms as he guided Alex slowly. A moan leaked from between his scarred lips and Alex grinned, a thrill running through him at the sound. He wanted another. Then another after that. And more after that. Alex picked up his grinding, hands resting on Cross' chest as he rolled down on him, head hanging as he felt the prick smearing slippery precum between his ass cheeks, sometimes the head would catch on his tight hole and Alex would gasp.

 

Cross' hands finally tightened on Alex's hips, forcing him to still his almost desperate movements, "Enough," he ordered, and Alex was thrilled to hear his voice was hoarse and a little breathless, "Lay out over the bed."

 

Alex bit his lip as his ass was slapped, moving up off of Cross and flopping down over his bed, head lifted up slightly by a fluffy pillow that smelled strongly of his teacher. Alex turned his head and took a deep breath, watching Cross from the corner of his eye as he got up off the bed and padded over to a nearby wardrobe, bending down to open a drawer and dig through it. Alex licked his lips as he got a good look at Cross' firm ass, the tight hole between his slightly spread cheeks...the heavy sack just visible between his spread legs as he bent down to look through the drawer. What a sexy man. Alex wondered where all the scars had come from...wondered what he'd done before being a teacher.

 

Cross stood up clutching a bottle of lubrication and a condom, he smirked at Alex, seeming to understand that Alex had been staring unashamedly. The older man strode over and crawled back onto the bed, setting his new items down on the bed beside Alex before covering him with his larger body and pulling him into a kiss. Alex groaned against the older man's lips, legs lifting to hook his ankles at his lower back, one hand clutching at his broad shoulder while the other cupped the back of his head make their kisses deeper. Alex could hardly believe this, he would almost think it was a dream...but this was so much more intense than any dream he could ever have, "You really want this, Mercer?" murmured Cross against his lips, green eyes boring into his own blue ones.

 

"Yes," whispered Alex desperately, "Please, Professor..." he used his legs to pull himself up to grind against Cross, feeling their cocks brush together and pressing his head back against the pillow below, the smell of Cross was everywhere around him, inside him. He felt more than heard the dark laughter against his lips and knew instantly that he was going to get what he wanted.

 

"Very well," purred Cross, capturing his lips softly for a few silent seconds before sitting up, grabbing the condom and placing one corner between his teeth, about to rip the packaging open with a simple twist of his head.

 

"Wait," said Alex, sitting up on his elbows and bringing one leg up to snatch the condom away between his toes, "Not this-"

 

"Mercer..."

 

"I want you to come inside me," said Alex, watching Cross almost apprehensively as he spoke, condom still held between his toes, leg up near Cross' face.

 

"Fuck..." muttered Cross, and Alex felt a jolt of lust as his controlled professor let out a stuttering breath, "You ARE a slut, am I going to catch something if I do that?"

 

"No," said Alex defensively, "I'm clean, and I should hope you're clean since I've already had your come in my mouth."

 

Cross paused, reaching over to grab Alex by the foot and grab the condom only to toss it off the edge of the bed much to Alex's delight. He yelled and arched his back as Cross brought his foot to his mouth, biting down at the sensitive arch and then letting it drop, "You certainly know how to drive a man to madness, Mercer," said Cross as Alex hooked his ankles behind him again, "I won't argue against filling you up with my come."

 

Alex squeezed him between his legs, finding a grin stretching his face. When was the last time he'd had sex that had excited him so much? Alex had never asked someone _not_ to use a condom before...but with Cross...there was something about him that Alex had to have raw. It was like if Cross came inside him then he'd be his...and Alex craved to be so much more than just some dog. His eyes followed every movement as his professor picked up the lube and spread some over his fingers before bringing them down and rubbing one against his tight hole. Alex felt his heart beat pick up and his breathing turn to gasps as Cross pushed in one finger to the second knuckle. God...fuck...it had been so long even that felt like a lot.

 

"Fucking...christ..." murmured Cross, twisting his finger and pushing it in deeper, "When was the last time you were fucked?"

 

"Years ago," admitted Alex breathlessly, legs shaking slightly around Cross as he concentrated on keeping loose despite the stretch.

 

"Tight..." breathed Cross, and Alex's belly flopped at the almost reverent look on his face as Cross watched his finger push further into Alex.

 

Alex was a little surprised that Cross was even being so...gentle...so to speak. It wasn't like he was checking every three seconds to make sure Alex was okay, but he was clearly making sure Alex was stretched far enough before inserting more fingers, occasionally touching off on his prostate just to watch Alex squirm. Alex wished he were closer so he could get his arms around him and hold him flush against his body, wanting, craving, to feel that warm chest burning against his own. Eventually preparation just became too much for Alex and he panted out, "Enough! Just fuck me, _please_!"

 

Cross paused and studied him before shrugging and pulling his fingers free. He would have looked completely nonchalant but Alex caught his hand shaking lightly as he grabbed up the lube again. His professor gave himself a liberal coating of slippery lube before tossing the bottle aside, glancing down at Alex as his hands grabbed his hips and pulled him up slightly so the head of his cock could kiss Alex's stretched hole, "You're ready, Mercer?"

 

"Yes!" Alex arched and tried to move despite the hands holding him still. He was desperate. His cock was leaking freely over his sweating skin and his hole twitched, body feeling empty after three fingers had been wriggling and scissoring inside him. Alex didn't want to come with fingers inside him, he wanted to scream and writhe while being fucked hard into Cross' bed, and he wanted to come with his teacher deep inside him.

 

"Very well," said Cross quietly, thrusting slowly forward so the head of his cock breached Alex's entrance, making him cry out and arch. It _hurt_ , Cross' cock was big to begin with and pushing inside him it felt fucking enormous. Three fingers couldn't compare, he should have waited for four, jesus fucking christ! Alex's fist clenched in the bed sheets and he took several deep breaths while Cross patiently stilled his movements.

 

Alex was a little surprised by Cross' slow pace, he'd half expected him to just start fucking him whether Alex was in pain or not. Cross' eyes were scrunched up in concentration and Alex realized he desperately _wanted_ to fuck him hard and was forcing himself not to. Alex sucked in a deep breath and let his head pushed back against the pillows, feeling Cross inside him, stretching him further than he'd ever been stretched in his entire life, hot cock throbbing inside him...but there was still more to come. Finally he gave a small short nod and Cross managed to push forward all the way before a pained noise from Alex stilled his motions again.

 

"S-sorry," groaned Alex tensely, reaching down with one hand to grip Cross' wrist, needing something anchor him, "You're big...ah..."

 

Cross shifted over him, letting go of his hips and laying out over Alex with his elbows on either side of his head, "Breathe, Mercer," he said quietly, "You're not a virgin, are you?"

 

"No!" snapped Alex, hands coming up to clutch at Cross' shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as he tried to relax despite the pain, "Just give me a min-mmph!" Alex was silenced by Cross' lips. They kissed harshly at first, teeth and tongues clashing, lips getting bitten, breath ragged. Then it slowed down; tongues soothed over bitten lips, sliding together as their breathing turned slower but deeper. Alex's hands slid into Cross' combed back hair and smoothed over it, one finger tracing the white stripe fondly. By the time Cross pulled back, looking a little stunned himself, the pain was just a memory to Alex. He proved it by squeezing around the prick deep in his ass, a smirk curling his kiss swollen lips.

 

"Son of a bitch!" gasped Cross, pushing himself up again much to Alex's disappointment. He liked having the big man laying out over him. Cross had his hands back on Alex's hips as he pulled out, eyes on Alex's face, judging his reaction. Alex just moaned to feel that hot slippery flesh moving inside him, one hand moving up to grip the headboard behind him. The seemed to be all the encouragement Cross needed as when he thrust in he thrust in _hard_. Alex bent like a willow branch, screaming in pleasure as the head of Cross' cock pressed against his prostate.

 

"Yes! More... Cross...!" Alex's legs flexed around Cross, encouraging him to go deeper, harder, faster. The older man seemed more than happy to comply and soon the big bed was rocking and Alex's whole body was shaking as Cross fucked him right into the mattress, hips slapping loudly between Alex's own cries of pleasure and Cross's occasional groans and curses. Alex gasped as he was rolled, suddenly finding himself kneeling over his professor's hips as Cross thrust up into him rapidly, head pressing back and teeth grit. Alex started to bounce on top of him, gasping and yelling as Cross' cock reached deeper than before, rubbing his prostate mercilessly.

 

Their positions were changed again, Alex whined when that hard dick slipped out of him but all breath was forced from him as he was roughly pushed onto his stomach and his hips were lifted just enough that Cross could thrust back into him, hands on either side of Alex's head, teeth biting into the back of his neck, hot breath wafting over the back of his ear as Cross leaned forward to chew and suck over the cartilage.

 

Alex had never been fucked like this before. His own erection ached between his spread legs, leaking clear precum over the sheets as Cross grunted and groaned over him. Alex thought this must be what madness felt like...and if that were so he'd happily let go of his sanity. He never wanted it to end. Alex shifted and reached back to push Cross off of him, licking his lips at the frustrated snarl and panting heavily as he turned to lay on his back again, moving his legs up over Cross' shoulders. He wanted to see his professor's face when he came.

 

Cross eagerly thrust back into him, and Alex reached up to drag him down so their lips could meet again. He loved how easily Cross could slide into him now, how natural it felt to have that huge dick fucking him until his fingers and toes tingled. With their lips meeting, noses bumping as Cross' thrusting had him jerking over the top of Alex roughly, Alex bit down on Cross' lower lip, panting and sucking in as much breath as he can between each air-stealing kiss. The air around him felt like it was hot enough to start steaming and still Alex's hands scrabbled at Cross' shoulders and back, urging him ever closer. Their bodies were both slick with sweat, Alex pushed his head up to lick over Cross' temple, tasting the salt and moaning, the sound coming straight from his chest.

 

Despite having come earlier he couldn't last much longer, Cross was just too good, the head of his cock rubbing and pressing against his prostate with every punishing thrust that nearly pushed Alex over the sheets were it not for Cross' weight holding him still. Alex pulled away from their kissing to moan and cry out to the ceiling, unable to smother any of his noises of pleasure. He would warn Cross but talking was beyond him at this point, it was like his professor had fucked the words right out of his head. Alex's hands tightened on the older man's shoulders, nails digging in hard enough to leave bright red crescent marks. His second orgasm was rushing upon him, a tense heat filling each of his limbs and making his belly tight, "A-ahhhh!" Alex arched up, cock pressing against Cross's stomach as he came, semen smearing messily between them as the pleasure almost brought tears to his eyes.

 

Cross yelled over him, head coming down so he could sink his teeth into Alex's shoulder, thrusts losing their rhythm until it was just haphazard fucking. Alex could tell Cross was close and squeezed around him, panting for breath, urging him on with wordless moans. Finally Cross went stiff above him, come spilling into Alex's body as Cross jerked his hips and moaned against Alex's skin, "Oh-Ohhhh...fuck...Mercer... shit..." Alex let out a slow breath as he felt some of that come slide down his ass. He could feel what a mess it was...and he didn't regret any of it. Cross pressed a soft kiss to the bite on his shoulder and Alex groaned lowly, turning his head to nuzzle against his sweaty temple. Slowly the big man pulled out, hissing under his breath.

 

"Cross..." breathed Alex, feeling as if all his limbs had turned to jello, weak and unmovable.

 

Surprisingly he wasn't corrected. Cross leaned down and lightly bit his bottom lip, "Not bad, Mercer," he murmured against his lips. With easy movements Cross got them both positioned so their heads were back on the pillows, though Alex shifted so his head was on Cross' shoulder. He glanced at the clock and saw it was just after one in the afternoon...yet here he was wrapped in Cross' strong arms, so filled with his come it was leaking out, and nearly unable to move. Alex didn't want to move. He _liked_ being in his professor's arms. Alex almost wanted to speak....but was afraid if he did Cross would come to his senses and kick him out...but he had to know.

 

"Should I leave?" whispered Alex, fearing the answer.

 

Cross let out a slightly sleepy grumble and his arms tightened around Alex, "Fuck you, Mercer, we still need to beat that game...shut up and rest..."

 

"Yes, Professor," breathed Alex, his relief almost strong enough to taste. Happily he shifted as close as he could manage and shut his eyes, just savoring the feel and smell of his professor, and the even sound of his breathing.


	5. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wackiness and unexpected turns and maybe it turns out okay

Alex spent the weekend at Cross's to his great surprise. Dana called him again on Sunday but he ignored the call in favor of sucking Cross off while he played on one of his game systems. They spent all weekend together and Alex planned to take advantage of it. He had Cross fuck him on the couch, on the floor, on the bed again, in the shower, and with some convincing, the dining room table. Though he had to thoroughly clean it afterwords. That wasn't even including all the oral. It was quite possibly the best weekend of Alex's entire life. Riding back home Sunday night on his scooter (quite uncomfortably) he felt like the happiest whore in whoreville.

 

The feeling of contentment faded the moment he pulled into his parking space and saw that Dana was lurking by his apartment door. She undoubtedly heard the tired old cough of his scooter and rounded on him, screaming down at him from the second story balcony, "Where have you BEEN all weekend I've been calling and you keep hanging up on me!"

 

Alex froze as his brain went into overdrive thinking of some excuse, "I was with friends!"

 

"You don't HAVE any friends!" accused Dana, jabbing her finger down at him furiously.

 

"Can we NOT yell about this where all my neighbors can hear?" snapped Alex, getting off the scooter and running up the stairs, doing his best not to walk all funny and tip Dana off that he'd spent the weekend getting his brains fucked out.

 

"Uhg!" Dana crossed her arms over her chest and spat out a few choice explicatives as Alex unlocked his apartment door and they both squeezed through the front door at the same time, "I am doing all this work on this tip you gave me and you don't even want to hear what I found!"

 

"I _do_ want to hear," said Alex, shutting the door behind him and tossing his keys on the kitchen counter, "I was just busy all weekend, so what did you find out? Can he get fired?"

 

Dana didn't answer, she was staring right at him through narrowed eyes, "You've been up to something," she said, "I just know it!"

 

Alex cleared his throat and toyed with the collar of his shirt, "I made a new friend, that's all! I'm not a news story Dana, leave me alone!"

 

"A friend, huh, what's his name?" Oh fuck, Dana was putting him on the grill.

 

Alex's eyes darted around the room looking for ideas, they landed on his old TV and then on his crappy laptop, "Um...Sony...Toshiba..."

 

" _What_?"

 

"His parents are, um, Asian technophiles," said Alex quickly, "Now what did you find out about the Dean?"

 

"There's something going on," said Dana, clearly not buying his awful awful excuse, "And I'm GOING to find out what you're hiding! What's so bad you can't tell your own sister!" She actually looked and sounded hurt, Alex felt a little bad...but it could just be one of her journalist tricks.

 

"It's nothing Dana... now come on, tell me what you know about the Dean!" Alex COULDN'T tell Dana, if this got out...shit...he and Cross would be done for. He couldn't DO that to Cross...and, uh...himself. Besides, Dana would never approve of how the whole thing got started, she'd feel it was her sacred duty or something to tell the world all about how Cross was handing out grades for sexual favors. Fuck he'd just reminded himself that he and Cross were nothing more than teacher and student with benefits....

 

"No!" snapped Dana angrily, pushing Alex in the chest and making him stumble back, "If you won't tell me then I won't tell you! I can't believe you don't trust your own sister!"

 

"Hey, Dana...Dana!" She stormed out the door and slammed it shut behind her, "Wait!"

 

Alex was left yelling at his door. He made a noise of frustration and slammed his fist down on the counter. She was the one being unreasonable...so why did he feel like the bad guy here? Alex was just protecting his teacher, and Dana didn't have to know every single facet of his life! What was he going to do now? Sighing he stood up straight, one hand coming up to his shoulder to rub at the aching bite mark Cross had given him on Saturday. Well...well he didn't need Dana...she'd come around soon he was sure of it. For now he had other things to think about...

 

Like all the homework he hadn't done all weekend. Alex trudged to his desk and sat down with a wince, most of his happy floating feelings gone completely. Time to get back to Earth. Alex stayed up most of the night finishing his work, packing it away into his bag before passing out on the couch, too tired to even stumble into bed. The cushions seemed to swallow him up...so soft and comfortable and warm...he dreamed he lay next to Cross wrapped up in his warm arms and when he awoke groggy in the morning it seemed ten times colder in his apartment than usual. Goddammit.

 

Dragging himself off he couch Alex showered quickly and was out the door in moments, making up for sleeping in longer than he would have liked. His whole body still ached from the weekend, a good bone deep ache that made him want to just stretch out and go another hard round. Perhaps he could convince Cross to sneak away or maybe fuck him right on top of that big wooden desk... Alex shivered at the very thought. He swerved his scooter and cursed as he almost hit another car, it was time to get his mind out of the gutter. Thinking about Cross wasn't going to do him any good, Cross wasn't going to think about him.

 

Alex parked his sad little scooter and headed to his first class, thoughts a million miles away.

 

"Mercer!"

 

The call didn't register until a wadded up ball of paper hit him in the back of the head, "What the fuck!" he snarled, turning around to see McMullen smirking at him, "Get fucked, McMullen!" hissed Alex. This was the last person he wanted to see right now...the only thing Alex wanted to see of that little dickweed was his face when Alex stole that Gentek job out from under his smug feet.

 

"Mercer," said McMullen as if he hadn't heard the 'fuck off', "Tell me, how does it feel to know you'll be homeless after school is out? Hmmm, maybe I can pull some strings and get you hired on as a Gentek janitor!" McMullen laughed that cocky, yet oddly delicate, laugh that made Alex want to punch his goddamn lights out.

 

"They offered the job to ME, McMullen," snapped Alex, shoulders hunched aggressively as his temper began to boil, "I'M getting it right out of school and if you do get a job it's going to be as one of my lab rats you little shit!"

 

McMullen snorted, "Please Mercer, _my_ family has connections and if you think you'll get anything _I_ want then you are far more delusional than I originally thought!"

 

Alex had enough of this bullshit. He pulled back his hand to break McMullen's stupid little glasses when his wrist was grabbed by a big warm hand, "Fighting?"

 

"Wh-" McMullen and Alex jumped as Professor Cross seemed to appear out of nowhere.

 

"He was going to hit me!" yelled McMullen quickly, pointing at Alex as if it could be anyone else in the empty hallway.

 

"Was he...?" Alex tilted his head back hesitantly to see Cross looking down at him.

 

"...No..." said Alex slowly, fingers uncurling.

 

"My office after classes, Mercer," drawled Cross, letting go of Alex's wrists, "Don't make me wait."

 

Cross walked off without another word and Alex rubbed his wrist, shooting a snarl at McMullen before storming off. It was just a show... Cross' eyes hadn't matched his tone...it felt like the first time at school that Cross had given him that heated glance. Oh god he would be in that office so fast it wasn't even funny. Damn... now he was distracted again.

 

Classes dragged by after that, Alex fidgeted like a child behind his desk in each class remembering the weekend. Remembering how GOOD it had been. It hurt so much to remember that what they had wasn't real when he thought getting fucked on Cross' couch... and then being allowed to fall asleep cuddled against his side, his scarred lips brushing against his temple. That felt real to Alex, it felt RIGHT to Alex... but all he was doing was improving his grade. Yeah. Right. He had it bad now and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it.

 

Getting out of his last class he slung his bag over his shoulder and practically ran out of there... then thought it might be suspicious for him to run to Cross' office... so he folded his hands behind his back and tried a simple mosey that he figured said, 'What? I am not going anywhere in a hurry!' but when he noticed people were giving him more looks for moseying he dropped it and just started speed walking. Oh god maybe he would get fucked over Cross' desk today! Though Alex wouldn't say no to anything his teacher wanted to do.

 

He rounded the corner into the hallway where Cross' office resided, a hunger building in his gaze... when Dana stepped right into his path. Alex nearly skidded to a halt, just barely keeping from running into her, "Dana!"

 

She had her hands on her hips and scowl on her face, "Alex Mercer! We need to talk!"

 

Alex shifted uncomfortably, "Could this... wait?" he glanced behind her to where Cross' office door sat less that twenty feet away.

 

"No!" snapped Dana, sounding hurt as she shoved Alex lightly, "I'm not your own personal journalist, Alex! I'm your sister and I want to talk to you!"

 

Alex felt that niggling guilt bothering him and rubbed his chest where she'd hit him, "Dana..."

 

"Don't you 'Dana' me!" she said immediately, "Look, I don't know what you're hiding from me or why but it really hurts that you don't trust me enough to tell me and I-"

 

"There's nothing!" said Alex, trying to sound both soothing and convincing.

 

"You're a terrible liar, Alex!" said Dana and Alex was horrified to find she was tearing up, "Fine! Keep your secrets I don't know why I even bothered to try and talk to you! See if I ever help YOU again you... you complete ass!"

 

"Wait... Dana... wait!" Alex tried to grab her arm as she stormed off, turning to run after her when he heard Cross' door open from behind.

 

Cross. Dana. Cross. Dana?

 

Alex lowered his arm and turned back towards the office door feeling split in two. Well... Dana... Dana would come around... right? He only had Cross for a short time... feeling like the worst brother in the world he looked up from the floor to see Cross standing in his doorway, brow raised in an obvious question. Alex wasn't sure how much he'd heard but he gave what he hoped to be a nonchalant shrug and a grin to the older man before walking over. Clearing his throat he muttered, "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

 

Cross grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him into the room before shutting the door with a snap. Alex grunted in surprise as he was pushed towards the chair on the other side of Cross' office desk (not quite as nice as the desk he had in his classroom but still nice) while Cross took a seat behind the desk, "Sit, Mercer," he said.

 

Alex sat, wondering what the game was going to be and feeling a little confused that he hadn't been ordered straight under the desk... or on top of it. Cross was looking at him over tented fingers and Alex wasn't sure if he was seeing heat in those normally cool green eyes or if he was just tricking himself by wanting it so bad, "Sooo..." he drummed his fingers against the arms of his chair, "What can I do for you, sir?"

 

Cross sighed and sat back in his chair, resting his elbow on the arm so he could put his fingers against his cheek, looking at Alex narrowly, "I didn't call you here to fuck you, if that's what you're thinking."

 

"Oh..." Alex deflated immediately, "So what did you call me in for? If it's about McMullen then yeah, I WAS going to hit him but the little fuck deserved it."

 

His Professor rolled his eyes, "I don't give a fuck about that little shit," he cleared his throat and sat forward again and Alex realized Cross was feeling uncomfortable about something, "I wanted to talk to you about my mother's birthday party...."

 

Alex was already shaking his head, "Nuh uh, no way, I can't-" THAT'S what this was about? Fucking goddammit Alex did not want to go to some party for some old lady Cross referred to as a 'screeching bitch'. Besides, wasn't that a good way for them to get caught? Alex was obviously younger than Cross... only by about ten years but still... people would talk... no matter how many times Cross insisted they were neighbors or friends or whatever.

 

"Mercer... Alex..." Cross leaned forward some more and while he didn't LOOK desperate Alex was sort of getting that vibe from him, "I want you to come with me-" Like... a date? Was this more than business? Alex sat up straighter and a grin was about to break onto his face when Cross added on, "- it'll be your final extra credit job, then we can stop this."

 

It was less like slowly deflating and more like being popped. Oh. Oh... of course. Extra credit. Last job. Business. Cross was looking at him weird, obviously expecting a response. Alex was tired of fighting this... this inevitable end, fine... bring it on. He didn't speak, couldn't speak, just nodded wearily. This meant nothing to Cross, of course it wouldn't. Alex was just some slacker student he was taking advantage of he'd so STUPIDLY fallen head over heels for him. It didn't matter if they'd laughed or joked together or lay out in bed together... it was all just Cross using him... Alex couldn't even hate him because he'd brought this on himself.

 

Cross grinned at him and Alex could not control how much that smile effected him, "Good, be at my place Friday evening and bring some clothes this time around... and something at least semi decent for the party. We'll hang around just long enough to be seen then we can leave."

 

"Yes sir," murmured Alex, afraid if he said anything else he'd just lose his shit right in front of his teacher, "Is that all?"

 

Cross gave him a sideways glance and Alex felt his palms grow sweaty, "What's wrong?"

 

Not, 'Is there something wrong' but 'what's wrong'. Hardly even a question and more of an order. Well that was one order Alex wasn't going to obey. He shook his head and stood up, gathering his bag up quickly, "Nothing, I just have a lot of work to do, I should go-"

 

"Mercer..." Cross stood up behind the desk as if to stop him but Alex was already making for the door. He would have made a clean quick getaway but the moment he opened the door he found the Dean standing on the other side. Alex yelled and tried to retreat but found his feet tangling together and fell over instead landing painfully on his tail bone.

 

"Watch yourself- oh it's you Mercer, run along I have to speak with Professor Cross," Alex's heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked up at the Dean with wide eyes. Oh fuck he'd thought they'd been discovered. Alex scrambled to his feet and almost ran from the room. As the door shut behind him he could hear Randall start to speak, "Robert could you get those grades to me on Thursday I will be gone this weekend..."

 

Then the door clicked shut and Alex could hear no more. His mouth had the coppery taste of fear still lingering inside it, tongue dry as it scraped along his lips. Fuck that had... that could have turned his hair white. Alex sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. It was going to be a long week.

 

Over the next few days he tried to talk to Dana but she would always slip away looking betrayed. It was driving him mad, what did she _want_ from him? Women. Alex found that Cross also wasn't calling him down after class and he found himself missing their interactions more than ever...and it wasn't just about sex either. God he had it _bad_... sometimes he'd flip open his cell phone and scroll down to where he'd saved Cross' number wondering if it would be okay to call him. However he always chickened out, positive that Cross wouldn't want to speak with him. Alex was just his student with benefits... nothing more.

 

Finally on Thursday night he could stand it no longer. Alex picked up his phone and hit the call button before he could convince himself not to. He chewed his bottom lip as he waited for Cross to pick up, wondering if he was even home... wondering if maybe he saw it was Alex calling and just decided not to... maybe...maybe... by the time the phone WAS picked up Alex had worked himself into somewhat of a lather.

 

"Yes?" came Cross' gruff voice over the phone.

 

Maybe he should hang up, Cross would never know-

 

"Mercer, what is it?" now he sounded a little annoyed but there was a twinge of something underneath that that Alex couldn't identify.

 

Alex swallowed and cleared his throat, "I just... you said bring something semi decent but... are nice jeans okay?" It was all he could think of asking, and really he didn't need to ask he just... needed to speak to Cross.

 

There was a crackle as Cross must have shifted the phone, then the sounds of pans and water in the background... oh, he was cooking, "I would prefer if you brought some black slacks but if you don't have any jeans and button down shirt will be fine... don't worry if it's wrinkled I have an iron over here," Cross grunt over the phone as he did... something... Alex couldn't tell.

 

"Oh, okay," Alex knew he should hang up but instead he shifted on his bed and asked, "What are you cooking?" Ridiculous. Cross was going to hang up on him for attempting to make small talk. To his eternal surprise however... Cross responded.

 

"Some pasta for the fucking party," he muttered, sounding irritated but not at Alex for a change, "Stupid old woman won't pay for catering so we all have to bring our own dish... tempted just to stop by KFC and grab a big bucket of day old chicken."

 

Alex laughed and stretched, feeling the weight of the week wash off his shoulders. Cross was _talking_ to him... not as a student but as just another man. It felt good... even if it was a lie. It was one Alex needed right now, so he gripped onto it tightly, "Is she really that awful?" he asked with a grin stretching his face.

 

"Mercer," deadpanned Cross, "You have no idea. This woman is a warrior specializing in the battlefields of emotional destruction. She hates you and everything you stand for and regrets not throwing you in a well when you were born," Cross' voice did not sound particularly upset, at least no more than it normally did. Seemed the feeling was quite mutual.

 

"Odd someone who hates you so much would want you at her party?" replied Alex, curious as to why Cross's mother would want him around at all if she felt that way.

 

"She knows I don't want to go," said Cross with a growl, "She's an awful bitch, just wants to rub it in my face that I-"

 

He cut off all at once. At first Alex thought the call had dropped and he pulled the phone away from his ear to check but... no... he was still connected, "...Hello?" he asked tentatively.

 

"I'm still here," said Cross sounding gruffer than normal, "Look, I need to hang up and concentrate on this pasta, I'll see you tomorrow night."

 

"Yeah..." Alex pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it as the line clicked and Cross hung up. That had been normal phone conversation...well right until the end there when Cross had just shut off on him. Odd... Alex set his phone aside and sighed, placing an arm over his eyes. He just needed to stop thinking about this, his feelings would go away in time... probably.

 

Next he tried to call Dana but she didn't pick up and when he tried to leave a message the thing clicked off on him. Alex groaned, clearly she didn't want to talk to him. Well he tried, right? That's what mattered... Alex sighed and curled up, he didn't care if it was early for him he was going to bed. He dreamed of Cross and when he woke up his sheets were wet and sticky. Alex groaned and took a shower to clean himself off, wondering how long it would take to get over this... infatuation.

 

School that day seemed even more agonizing than usual. Dana wouldn't talk to him, Cross certainly wouldn't acknowledge him, and for some reason every time he saw the Dean he was given a hateful glare...no doubt because he wasn't failing as he'd hoped. Ha. Take that. Alex could at least take comfort in the fact that he was getting EXACTLY what he wanted.... passing grades... excellent grades... he would graduate and get that Gentek job. Sometimes it was hard to remember that THAT was what everything was really about.

 

Before leaving campus he spotted Dana heading into the Old Main building and managed to run and catch up to her, "Dana!" he grabbed her arm before she could melt away into the crowd, pulling her aside so they were out of the way.

 

"Let go of me, Alex!" she snapped, wrenching her arm free, "I don't want to talk to you!"

 

"Look, what do I have to do to end this?" he asked, respecting her wishes to be let go...mainly because she wouldn't be afraid of punching him in the face and he didn't want to see Cross with a black eye or broken nose.

 

Dana paused, "You can apologize," she said bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

 

Alex blanched. Apologize for _what_? She was the one making a big deal out of nothing. Fucking fine if that was what she wanted... "I'm sorry," he said, not meaning it.

 

Dana grimaced as she obviously caught the insincerity of the statement, pulled back one fist and punched him in the gut. Alex bent over with a wheeze and looked up in time to see her disappear into the crowd. He ignored the stares and slouched off. She'd come around...probably. He just had to keep telling himself that.

 

By the time he got home Alex was fucking exhausted... bone tired through and through. It was that sort of tired that felt like a weight was on his back and any minute his knees would buckle and he'd just collapse to the ground. So he tossed his bag aside and just passed out on the couch, fuck it all, he deserved a little time to himself after this week.

 

"...Mercer... Alex... Mercer..."

 

Alex groaned and tried to burrow further into the cushions of his couch. He was having SUCH a nice dream, and besides he knew no one needed him so why bother waking up? About to slip back into a deep sleep he felt a hand lightly shaking his shoulder and whined, trying to push whoever it was away. Was it so hard to see he wanted to SLEEP? Sleep and forget about everything he'd fucked up in his life?

 

"...Mercer wake up!"

 

The sleepiness was snapped away all at once and Alex's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. Glancing over he saw CROSS of all people kneeling down by the edge of the couch, one big hand on Alex's shoulder, "GAH!" Alex yelled and tried to jerk away in surprise but only hit the back of the couch, "Wh-what the fuck are you doing here?!" he panted, grabbing a nearby blanket and clutching it close to his chest like a buffer.

 

Cross let go of his shoulder but didn't move away nor stand up, "You were supposed to be at my place, but you didn't show up and you didn't answer your phone," he paused slightly as if he wanted to add something but shook his head instead.

 

"Oh..." Alex could feel his heart calming down, grip on the blanket relaxing, "...Sorry... it's been a long week..."

 

Cross's gaze was critical, "Clearly..."

 

There seemed to be a lot of unspoken words floating between them and Alex found it distinctly uncomfortable, "I'm ready to go though, I mean, just let me get my stuff and-" he made to get up but a hand on his chest stopped him. He fell silent and looked at Cross, swallowing a little heavily as their eyes met.

 

"Are you okay, Alex?" asked Cross quietly...seriously... his gaze was intense and Alex had to look away with a nervous lick of his lips.

 

"I'm fine, long week...just a long week..." he reached down and gripped Cross' wrist but didn't immediately try to tug his hand away. There were more words floating between them, unsaid and unacknowledged. Finally Cross sighed and pulled his hand away, getting easily to his feet.

 

"Fine, go get your stuff together...but you're riding back with me I don't want you on that stupid scooter when you're so tired!"

 

Alex didn't need to be told twice, the tension in the air was almost making him sick and he fled to the safety of his room. How was he supposed to get over his feelings for Cross when they were so INTENSE? Just looking into his dark green eyes had Alex's breath catching...and the fact he'd come all the way over here just because he hadn't answered his phone...was that the action of a man who didn't care? Alex shook his head as if trying to physically shake the thoughts out of his head, he was reading too much into this. Cross was his professor and Alex was his student and that was that.

 

With hands that were shaking more than was comfortable he packed a knapsack with some spare clothes and carefully folded in a semi-decent shirt for Cross’ little party tomorrow. Alex was distinctly aware that this was his final task, Cross had said has much hadn’t he? Do this for him and Alex was free to pass his class…he swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought. Class just didn’t seem important anymore. Gentek didn’t seem important anymore. Alex felt like he was losing himself in this bizarre and stilted relationship. Finally he couldn’t stall any longer, Alex put the bag over one shoulder and walked into the living room, amazed at how out of place Cross looked in his tiny crappy apartment. He didn’t look uncomfortable but he just seemed too…big for it. Too powerful.

 

“Ready?” asked Cross a little gruffly, giving Alex and his knapsack a quick look over, as if he were about to buy him in a dealership.

 

Alex just nodded, he was afraid if he spoke now with all these thoughts heavy in his head he’d accidentally SAY them out loud. No…best to keep his mouth shut until he was awake enough to control himself. Cross didn’t look pleased but he didn’t hassle Alex either and they left the apartment together. Alex tossed his bag in the backseat of Cross’ car (the kind that seemed to breed endlessly on used dealership lots, it wasn’t fancy and some of the electronics didn’t work but it ran fine otherwise) before climbing into the passenger seat and stoutly staring out the window, chin resting in his hand. They drove to Cross’ home in slightly awkward silence.

 

“Alex…”

 

Pretending he didn’t hear Cross speaking as he turned the engine off in his driveway, Alex got quickly out of the car and grabbed his bag. Worse than hearing Cross tell him this was the end would be Cross’s pity over the whole thing. Alex knew how clever and observant the other man was, he wouldn’t be surprised if Cross had guessed how much Alex had fallen for him and now wanted to try and comfort him or some shit. Fuck. Alex would rather die first. He stared at his feet by the front door, waiting for Cross to unlock it so they could get inside. Alex wasn’t sure what he was going to do this weekend…he should probably make the best of it. Last chance to have Cross holding him and fucking him and laughing with him, did he really want to spend it moping?

 

When the door was opened Alex slipped inside and set his bag down against the wall, slipping off his shoes before turning to face Cross who was giving him an unreadable look. Almost cautious…if that didn’t seem totally ridiculous to Alex, the hell would Cross be cautious about? He didn’t want to think about this, he didn’t want to think about ANYTHING. Alex didn’t wait another second before darting forward and wrapping his arms around Cross’ neck, pulling him down into an almost ferocious kiss. Cross made a small noise but his strong arms snaked around Alex’s waist and tugged him closer so their bodies were flush together.

 

No words had to be spoken as Cross’s big hands cupped Alex’s ass and picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Alex groaned and let his lips travel down Cross’ neck, legs wrapping firmly around him as he was carried into the bedroom. Instead of getting dropped onto the bed like a sack of potatoes Cross gently crawled onto the bed and set him down, hissing as Alex’s teeth lightly worried against the junction between his neck and shoulder, “Fuck, Mercer….” Alex began to wriggle under Cross, hands sliding up his shirt and revealing the scarred skin underneath which he worshiped with his mouth.

 

“Mercer wait…”

 

Alex ignored him in favor of shifting further down so his legs hung off the edge of the bed and his mouth was working over Cross’ cock through the denim of his surprisingly tight jeans. Cross swore a little but didn’t say anything else nor move away so Alex took that as a sign to continue, Cross couldn’t make him talk if his mouth was full of COCK. Alex quickly unzipped the other man’s jeans and pushed them down his hips enough to free that big glorious dick. As far as Alex was concerned this was HIS cock…the thought of anyone else tasting it or riding it had his stomach clenching angrily. Channeling those feelings constructively (in his opinion) he lifted his head and sucked it into his mouth. He wanted to get Cross good and hard, too feel him filling up his mouth and sliding down his throat. Alex’s hands came up to hold onto Cross’ hips, ears drinking in the small quiet noises the other man made above him. As he felt the big dick growing in his mouth Alex realized this was the first time Cross had ever let him take and KEEP control. Odd.

 

As Alex pulled back for breath Cross rolled onto his back and Alex thought he was pulling away, or trying to take control back… but no he was clearly just getting more comfortable. Alex shifted so he was laying over the bed on his belly and took Cross back into his mouth, pale blue eyes slipping shut as he just savored the taste, the feel of Cross’ cock growing hard in his mouth. What his mouth didn’t cover he wrapped his hand around, beginning to slowly stroke and bob his head at the same time. The flesh was hot and hard in his mouth, slippery with his saliva as it dripped down the shaft and pooled at his hand. He popped off briefly to look up at Cross’ face, seeing his eyes covered with one arm, the other resting over the side of the bed limply. Alex leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the skin at the very base of the bigger man’s prick before slipping it into his mouth.

 

“You are insatiable,” murmured Cross as Alex swallowed a little clumsily around the now fully erect organ filling his entire mouth and making his jaw ache sweetly.

 

Alex pulled free with a slightly hoarse breath, hand stroking slowly over Cross’ flesh, “Can you blame me, Professor? You have a perfect cock…” Alex grinned and leaned down again to just suckle and kiss wetly over the bulbous head, tongue sliding against the slit to slurp up some clear precum.

 

“Stop,” Cross sat up and clenched his fist in Alex’s hair, tugging him up into a kiss which was wet and sloppy and filled with tongue. Alex moaned and let Cross urge him down so he was laying over the bigger man’s body as they kissed, his hands stroking almost lazily through his slicked back hair.

 

“Please fuck me, Professor,” whispered Alex as they both pulled back for a breath, lips still brushing lightly.

 

Cross paused and Alex thought for one fearful moment that he was going to get pushed away… but instead Cross pulled him down into a one short kiss and then pushed on his shoulder to indicate he should move off of him. Alex rolled off of his teacher’s body and sat up, watching as Cross slid off the bed and padded to the bedside table to get out the lube, “You need to get naked,” said Cross, turning to face Alex.

 

Alex shamelessly ogled the figure Cross cut, standing there with his jeans peeled open, hard prick jutting proudly between his slightly spread legs and his shirt still pushed up to reveal a belly defined by muscle and a thick trickle of hair down to his crotch, “Alright,” said Alex, relieved at how uncomplicated this was compared to everything else, “But you do too, Professor…” he was treated to a deep chuckle at that and couldn’t stop the grin from stretching his lips in response, eager and happy. Alex didn’t want to let him go…

 

“I will, Mercer, but you first…and give me a show while you’re at it…” Cross set the lube in easy reach on top of the bedside table and crossed his arms over his chest, the move regrettably upsetting the tenuous hold his shirt had on his skin and causing it to cover his belly. Pity…well…soon Alex would get him completely naked. Obediently he moved onto his knees, smirking at Cross as he gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly began to slide it up his body, licking his lower lip as his pale skin was caressed by the slightly cool fresh air of Cross’ bedroom. Cross’ green eyes were intense but unreadable as Alex pulled the shirt off and tossed it behind him somewhere, fingers moving to toy with the button his jeans.

 

“These too, Professor?” asked Alex teasingly, one hand moving down to cup and rub over his hard dick through the constricting denim. Honestly he couldn’t wait to get the damn things off and let his cock free…FUCK he was so hard.

 

“Those too, you little shit,” said Cross, but he was grinning as he said it.

 

Alex’s fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, sighing in relief as some of the pressure was removed. He lay out on his back and arched up gracefully as he slowly slid his pants down his thighs, twisting with a wicked grin to meet Cross’ hungry dark eyes, “Want to unwrap me the rest of the way?”

 

Cross moved forward and put one knee on the edge of the bed to grab Alex’s pants, ripping them off quickly before covering Alex with his body and pulling him into another kiss. Alex groaned and gripped at Cross’ powerful biceps as the older man positively ravished him. When he finally pulled back they were both breathing hard, noses brushing lightly as they stared into each other’s eyes. Alex looked away first, tugging at Cross’ shirt, “I thought you said you’d take this off…”

 

“Hmmm, so I did,” hummed Cross, muscles sliding deliciously under his skin as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Alex didn't waste a single second getting his hands all over Cross' body, palms sliding from his chest, around to his back and up to his shoulders, the muscles of which were tense and defined as he held himself above Alex.

 

“Now the pants...” said Alex coaxingly, fingers brushing through the thick hair that trickled down Cross' belly to wrap lightly around his erection and tease it shamelessly.

 

Cross let out a short exhale and moved away, much to Alex irritation though he knew he'd be back naked, and slid off his jeans, kicking them off and away somewhere else, “So you want a good fucking?” asked Cross, voice darker than rolling storm clouds as he covered Alex's body with his own.

 

“Oh god yes, please,” whispered Alex, hardly able to speak as he clutched at the older man, “More than one... as many as you'll give me...”

 

Cross laughed and Alex sat up enough to capture his lips, tasting that delicious laughter with a small groan. When they pulled back they were both a bit breathless, Cross nipped a little harshly at Alex's bottom lip before kissing and licking down his neck, hands sliding down his sides and then under his ass to squeeze lightly, “Very well,” he said quietly against Alex's collarbone which was now littered with bite marks that made Alex tremble with arousal and need, “Get up against the pillows.”

 

Alex didn't need to be told twice and shifted and pushed himself back along the bed until his shoulders were up against the headboard so he was bent up far enough to keep his eyes on Cross. He brought his legs up and spread them widely, reveling in the look of feral hunger that glint in Cross' green eyes at the sight of Alex baring himself so willingly and wantonly, “Come on, Professor,” groaned Alex, letting his head fall back against the smooth wood behind him, “Don't tease...”

 

Cross grinned and Alex let out a breath as the big man kneeled between his spread legs, hands grabbing at the headboard to support him as he leaned over to press their foreheads together, “You don't have to call me that,” murmured Cross. Before Alex could express his confusion his lips were captured and before too long he forgot completely what he was even going to say. Cross was an amazing kisser, always using just the right amount of tongue and lip to get Alex lightheaded and needy for more.

 

As they kissed one of Cross' hands removed itself from the headboard to rub over Alex's tight hole, not even trying to penetrate... just rubbing. Sometimes the fingers would go right behind his balls and press slightly, earning a cry from Alex that was quickly devoured by the bigger man. He wanted to beg for more but Cross' lips were stealing each breath he took before he could form it into words. His professor was clearly going to do as he pleased for as long as he wanted. Pretty soon Alex felt open and ready and he hadn't even had a single finger inside him, he groaned and wrenched his mouth away from Cross', breath coming in harsh pants, “Please! Fuck! Please, oh god, stop teasing... fuck!”

 

Cross didn't say anything, but he let his mouth brush slowly over Alex's jaw and down his neck. Alex moaned shamelessly as those thin lips wrapped around the juncture between his neck and shoulder and began to suck, teeth scraping sensitive skin as Cross' jaw worked to leave a mark. When he pulled back Alex was heaving and clutching on to his shoulders, eyes shut tightly. Oh god his whole body felt like it was as taut as piano wire, like he could just explode at any fucking minute. How Cross managed to get him like this with little more than kissing? He hadn't even really touched his cock either and already Alex could feel himself leaking precum over his belly, one more touch away from orgasm.

 

Finally Cross sat up on his knees and reached over to grab the lube he'd left on the bedside table, squeezing some out on his fingers before setting it on the pillow beside Alex's head. Feeling one slick fingers push into him was all it took to set Alex off, “Errg!” he grit his teeth tightly as his whole body stiffened and he came without being touched, cock twitching as it splattered come over his belly. The feeling of orgasm without touch was oddly intense and left Alex feeling boneless when the searing heat faded from his system. The finger that had pressed into him moved again and he groaned, his whole body hypersensitive.

 

“Hmmm, you are so young,” murmured Cross with a wicked grin, “Coming before we've even started...”

 

Alex glared at him blearily, “Shut up, you did it on purpose- ah!” Alex arched as the single finger was joined by a second and together they crooked and rubbed against his prostate. His dick twitched and drooled out a few more drops of come, it almost hurt it felt so good. Nothing in the world could compare to the way Cross made him feel, he made Alex's body sing with every touch.

 

“Maybe I did and maybe I didn't,” said Cross, a hint of mischief in his voice that made Alex's heart beat faster in his chest, “It's not like you won't be coming again soon.”

 

Everything was so much easier in bed, Alex didn't have to think about the inevitable end, he didn't have to think about the fact that Cross probably didn't feel anything for him. Nothing mattered but Cross' hands on his body and sound of his deep voice filling his ears, “Y-yeah,” panted Alex, tightly gripping the bigger man's broad shoulders as he moaned and hissed with each thrust of Cross' fingers.

 

Alex thought Cross was going to prepare him quickly and then get to the fucking, but the older man was taking his time, twisting and scissoring his fingers at his own leisure. Occasionally the fingers would brush along that sensitive place inside Alex and make him whimper and shift against the pillows. Alex reached down between his legs and touched his cock, finding it hard again, and wrapped his fingers around it to stroke it a few short times, “Cross, fuck me!” Alex wanted to come with his teacher thrusting inside him, big thick cock filling and stretching him to the max.

 

“Demanding little bastard,” said Cross, but his fingers slipped out of Alex leaving him feeling empty and wanting. Cross grabbed up the lube again and smeared a copious amount over his cock before capping the tube and just tossing it aside somewhere. Alex brought his hands up to grip the back of his knees and hold his legs up for his professor, pale face flushed with lust and anticipation. The big man settled over him again, one hand on the headboard while the other gripped the base of his prick to guide it into Alex's willing body.

 

“Ohhh...” Alex's eyes fluttered and he bit his bottom lip as the bulbous head stretched him open again, slowly pushing in until the flared base pushed through and made him jerk slightly with pleasure. This is what he wanted, he wanted the slight burn of being stretched just a little bit more than he was prepared for, wanted to watch Cross's green eyes narrow in concentration and his brows contract with the pleasure of Alex's tight hole. When that thick cock was balls deep inside him Alex let go of his knees to wrap his legs around Cross's waist, needing his hands to be free so he could wrap his arms around Cross's neck and pull him into more rough kisses, teeth and tongue clacking and slipping together almost harmoniously.

 

For awhile Cross was completely still but for their kissing and Alex kind of liked that... liked the feeling of Cross just filling him up, of being so close, so connected. Eventually, though, he wanted more, it was a little odd that Cross wasn't making the first move to fuck him right into the mattress. Alex squeezed around the cock inside him and Cross grunted against his lips, green eyes shutting tightly and hand flexing so hard on the wooden headboard it creaked a little, “Fucker,” he gasped.

 

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” said Alex wickedly, giving him another squeeze.

 

“Impatient little boy,” wheezed Cross, but his hips started to move anyway.

 

Alex dug his nails into Cross's broad shoulders as the big man thrust into him, starting slow and picking up pace as they went along. God did it feel fucking amazing. Alex felt himself stretch and shift as Cross's hips rolled and jerked against him, loving the slap of his balls against his ass and the heat of Cross's body as he moved harder and faster, sweat trickling down his brow. Alex gorged himself on the energy that crackled almost painfully between him, sucking in every breath that Cross exhaled, scratching along his back as he tried to pull him ever closer. This was so much more than just a fuck and Alex both loved and hated it. He panted and tried to keep up with the merciless pace Cross had set, one hand wriggling between their writhing bodies to grab his cock and stroke it.

 

Cross growled above him and Alex froze, “No touching,” snarled Cross, pulling out of Alex and grabbing his hips.

 

“Wh-!” Alex gasped as he was forcibly flipped onto his belly, hands pinned down, “C-Cross... fuck!” The other man thrust back into his open hole, the sound of his hips slapping against Alex's round ass the loudest noise in the room for a few brief seconds... until Cross started to speak again and Alex's heart beat so fast he feared it may stop.

 

“What made you think you could touch yourself,” whispered Cross, deep dark voice sliding almost sensually into Alex's ear, “You don't need to touch yourself to come, do you?”

 

Alex just panted, turning his head to the side and looking up at Cross from the corner of his eye. He'd reached the point of arousal where he literally could not talk, could string not a single word together to form anything more coherent than mindless swearing and breathless, lustful moans. Cross laughed against the shell of his ear and Alex shivered, feeling his cock drool out precum over Cross' sheets, “You will come tonight _without_ touching yourself, got it?” Alex made a small noise and rut against the sheets as Cross's hips angled just right to brush along his prostate. He felt one hand released and then a fist clench in his hair to pull his head back, “I said _got it_?” snarled Cross.

 

“Yes!” Alex gasped as his head was released and his hand pinned again, writhing under Cross as he did his best to push up against his professor's vicious fucking. Coming without being touched didn't look like it was going to be a problem, not if Cross kept whispering filthy things into his ear and rubbing against his prostate with every thrust.

 

“Fuck,” spat Cross, breath catching in his throat loud enough for Alex to hear it...and somehow he knew he was close... really close.

 

Gathering what little brain power he had left Alex hissed out, “You want to come inside me, don't you? Want to fill me up with your come and let it all leak out and make a fucking mess... don't worry... I'll clean your sheets... with my tongue...” To get this point across Alex licked his lips, making sure Cross' eyes were glued to his face, keeping his gaze on him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“O-Oh,” Cross stuttered and his hips jerked extra hard against Alex's red ass, making the big bed creak, “You motherf-fucker!”

 

Alex shuddered and pressed his forehead against the sheets, shoulders tensing as he squeezed around the big cock inside him. The sounds Cross was making were having a profound effect on him and he wanted more of them... Alex was a greedy, he really wanted ALL of them. It wasn't fair to think that this would end by tomorrow... so Alex didn't think about that. He concentrated on the here and now, the feel of sweat and oil, the heat, the slap of flesh, of the sound of Cross panting and cursing above him.

 

Alex felt the weight over him shift and groaned as Cross lowered himself over his body, lips and tongue running over his skin as his hips started to slow down... Cross switched from a harsh frantic pace to an almost graceful roll of his hips, “A-ah... please...” Alex didn't even know what he was begging for... he just knew that whatever it was he _needed_ it. Cross laughed against his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck.

 

“You are a dirty little boy, always so impatient to come... did you forget you were fucking a man?” Cross sank his teeth into the juncture of Alex's neck and shoulder before pulling back to lick over it almost lovingly.

 

How could Alex forget he had a man above him? Cross was all muscle and sinew, his voice was dark and gravelly...his hands calloused but not rough...not always. Alex envied the complete control he seemed to have over himself, and wished he had the same thing. Maybe if he had more control over his feelings he wouldn't be head over heels for his teacher.

 

Despite Cross' change of pace Alex still found himself building towards his orgasm, fingers twisting in the blankets of the bed as his cock rubbed against the sheets below him with every rock of Cross' body. He whimpered and turned his head to the side, trying to look up at Cross from the corner of his eye. He was gorgeous like this, muscles shifting under his skin, a look of concentration on his face as he fucked Alex with controlled thrusts of his hips. The feeling of his hard cock rubbing inside him, brushing against his prostate and making the heat wash over his whole body, had Alex groaning shamelessly. He wanted to offer some warning but he didn't have time, with one shockingly hard thrust Alex came with a shameless cry. He rut against the sheets as he felt the sticky hot come shoot out between the sheets and his skin, smearing with every move and making a mess of both.

 

“Oh fuck,” hissed Cross, going still as Alex tightened spasmodically with each wave of pleasure that shuddered through him, “Ohhhh fuck!” Alex turned his head to the side and watched Cross' face go tight and felt warmth spread through him as Cross came inside him. Alex let out a short breath and a groan at the feeling of some of it trickling out.

 

With a small noise Cross pulled out and settled onto his belly beside Alex, “I needed that,” he muttered. Alex shifted onto his side and looked into Cross' sated green eyes, feeling his whole body ache with want at the sight of him so content. It was deeper than physical want and Alex hated it... because physical want he could ignore...but this... this could not be.

 

“Me too,” said Alex quickly before Cross asked him why he was just staring like a creeper, “So...uh... what time should we get ready for the party tomorrow?”

 

Cross shrugged, one big hand coming up to smooth over Alex's arm and shoulder before wrapping around him and pulling him close, “Eventually...just...shut up for awhile.”

 

That was an order Alex was more than happy to comply with. He sighed and shifted to get comfortable against Cross' big, warm body...and at some point fell asleep.

 

~

 

Cross kept trying to get out of bed but Alex never let him, always grabbing him and pulling him back down. Alex thought eventually Cross would snap at him but he went down easily enough, almost as if he didn't really want to get up anyway. They didn't even have sex most of the day, just lay together and dozed. Sometimes they kissed and once or twice a hand job or Alex would go down and suck Cross off, savoring the feeling of his hands in his hair. It was a good day... Alex couldn't think of a better way to spend his second to last day with his professor.

 

When had Cross become so lax? He wasn't snapping or growling or threatening Alex... Alex entertained the crazy thought that maybe Cross liked him as more than just a student. Some part of his brain always shot that thought down though...probably the rational part.

 

However the next morning they really DID have to get out of bed. Alex groaned as Cross shook him awake, wrapping the thick bedspread tighter around his shoulders and burrowing further down the bed to try and escape wakefullness.

 

“Get up you lazy little shit,” said Cross, shaking Alex harder and then leaning down to bite lightly at his jaw, “You need a shower, you smell like sweat and sex...I may like it but my mother won't...come on Mercer!”

 

Alex hissed as the teeth scraped along his jaw and rolled onto his back, opening his eyes and taking a deep breath. Cross had already showered and he smelled so fucking good Alex wanted to just tug him into bed and get one more fuck before they had to go. He reached up and grabbed at Cross' shoulder to try just that but Cross laughed at him and pulled back, “You are insatiable, Alex, get up and get in the shower.”

 

Cross' tone was dark and didn't leave it up for question. Alex sighed and stared up at the ceiling before rolling out of bed, shivering as the cool outside air hit his naked skin. He was covered from the shoulders down in purpling bite marks, thankfully nowhere he couldn't cover. Alex hobbled into the bathroom, whole body aching a little. The shower finally woke him up completely and Alex felt a jolt run through his body as he realized this was his last day with Cross...after the party... he was back to some nobody student. He'd graduate and move on and never see Cross again. Alex leaned against the shower wall and shut his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip so hard it bled. If he wasn't such a fucking coward...maybe he could tell Cross how he really felt... Alex didn't want his last memory to be Cross scoffing at him though.

 

“Mercer how long do you have to fucking shower!?”

 

Alex jumped in surprise and almost slipped on the floor of the tub before steadying himself against the shower curtain, “I'm almost done!” he yelled, impressed that his voice didn't give away how distressed he felt right now. The hot water felt so fucking good over his sore muscles but Alex quickly washed and shut it off, not really wanting Cross to burst in on him... not because of modesty but because he wanted to make sure he was one hundred percent ready to face their last day together without giving away how he felt. Time to put on his game face, enjoy the time he had left and maybe go out with a bang.

 

With that thought in mind Alex dried off and head out to get dressed, goosebumps popping up on his pale skin as he set foot in Cross' bedroom and padded over his soft carpet to his bag. He could hear Cross moving around in the kitchen and his stomach growled as he smelled... waffles? Oh god... Alex immediately started to salivate and tore through his bag for his party clothes as fast as he could. He ran out buttoning up his shirt to find Cross setting down a plate piled high with steaming waffles onto the dining room table. He glanced up as Alex threw himself into a chair and slapped his hand away from the waffles, “Mercer! Stand up!”

 

Alex jumped to comply, fidgeting and grumbling as Cross started to straighten his shirt and fix the missed buttons, “Oh come on!” He shifted as his collar was straightened, refusing to meet Cross' eyes, “You are a fussy old man.”

 

“And you are a messy child,” said Cross, finally letting Alex sit down and dig into the waffles, “Remember to behave yourself today,” he said as he went into the kitchen and continued to cook up the remaining batter, “The last thing you want is my mother's hate-filled hawk-eyes to turn on you... and that's the last thing I want too...you fuck this up Mercer and I swear to God...” Cross trailed off but Alex's brain was more than capable of filling in the blank.

 

He swallowed a mouthful of delicious waffle and held up his hand, “I'll be on my best behavior I promise, you don't trust me?”

 

Cross looked over at him with a wry smirk and said nothing.

 

Alex couldn't stop himself from grinning at that look. He finished off his waffles and then the morning got very busy. Cross made him do the dishes while he made sure the food he'd made earlier was ready to go, cursing to himself as he was forced to do some last minute work on it, “I was supposed to do this yesterday!” he snapped to himself.

 

Alex kept his head down while Cross swore to himself, not regretting a minute of their lazy time in bed. Honestly he was kind of looking forward to the party, no matter how many terrible things Cross said about his mother. Actually he wanted to see if she really lived up to all the hype...and nose around in Cross' personal life. Cross himself was looking exceptionally tense and unhappy over the whole situation, muttering to himself as he barked at Alex to comb his fucking hair and put on a goddamn tie while he shoved his pasta into a carrying bag.

 

“I don't have a tie!” said Alex, trying to straighten his hair with his hands. It was naturally messy, there was little he could do about it.

 

“Grab one of mine,” snapped Cross, grabbing a comb out of a drawer and running it through his hair to make sure it was slicked back neatly.

 

Alex wandered into Cross' rooms and managed to dig a red tie out of his closet... “Uhh... I don't know how to tie a tie...” he called out, looking at the tie as if it were some kind of confusing puzzle. Which it was. Dana usually tied his ties for him when he needed one... that thought brought some pain into Alex's heart. After today he had to try and talk some sense into Dana... maybe tell her everything since it would be all over. Too late.

 

“Mercer! Get your ass to the front door!”

 

Cross was holding his bag of pasta in one hand and gripping his keys in the other, he gave Alex a critical look as he was presented with the tie and a pleading look, “Please?”

 

“Oh for the love of...” Cross set down his things and pulled Alex closer, hands surprisingly gentle as he wrapped the tie around Alex's neck and made quick work of the knot, tightening it up and making sure it was straight. Alex watched his eyes as he concentrated on the tie, the incredible urge to grab him making his fingers curl. He wanted to beg Cross to take him in as a real lover, not just some student working for extra credit! The moment was broken when Cross pulled back and picked up his things, “Let's go, we're going to be late!”

 

“U-uh, right,” said Alex a little foggily, blinking heavily and trying to clear his thoughts. Cross would just laugh at him if he asked to be his boyfriend...

 

“We will only stay as long as we have to,” said Cross, leaning down to give Alex a quick kiss (scattering his hard-earned thoughts), before opening the front door and stepping out.

 

“U-uh, right,” said Alex.

 

The car ride was in silence. Alex stared out his window, occasionally glancing at Cross who seemed lost in stormy thoughts if the dip in his brow was any indication. How quickly things had changed... Alex didn't feel like the same person anymore, like Cross had molded him in some subtle untraceable way. What he wouldn't give to go back to not caring...that would make everything so much easier today.

 

The drive seemed both too short and too long. Alex pressed his face against the window as Cross parked against the curb, seeing people loitering over a large and very green lawn that sat before a big Victorian-style house. Everything about the property screamed 'old lady' to Alex. He stepped out and stretched, popping his back with a groan, “This is going to be so awkward, I don't know anyone,” he muttered.

 

“You know my niece and nephew,” said Cross with some distraction, breezing past Alex with the pasta in hand. Alex quickly trot after him as he headed straight for the big long tables covered in food. Cross haphazardly dumped the pasta on the table and then moved on, leaving it to crush the store-bought cinnamon rolls he'd inadvertently thrown the pan on.

 

“You made it!” Alex looked up from the table and saw Cross' sister walking towards them, hair pulled back in its no-nonsense pony-tail and eyes sharp but warm when they landed on her brother. When they looked at Alex they were just sharp.

 

“You made it very clear that not making it wasn't an option,” growled Cross, “Where's the harpy?”

 

Cross' sister slapped him on the shoulder, “Swooping around inside the house...she's been yammering on and on about her new guy blah blah blah! Apparently he's some big shot teacher?” His sister let out a bark of laughter very similar to Cross' own and punched him in the arm, “Maybe you know him!”

 

“Oh god I hope not,” said Cross.

 

“So are you going to introduce me to your...er....neighbor guy?” Alex met the woman's eyes again and swallowed before looking away. _She knew_.

 

“This is Alex,” said Cross, sounding relieved at the change in subject, “Be nice,” he placed one big hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed lightly, “Alex this is my sister, Rachel.”

 

Alex held out his hand and gave her a small smile, “Pleasure to meet you,” she grabbed his hand so tight he squeaked in pain. Cross didn't notice as something from the house had caught his attention. Alex was yanked forward so Rachel could hiss in his ear.

 

“You hurt my brother and I will rip you in half!”

 

By the time Cross turned around Rachel had slipped off and Alex was left wide-eyed and a little terrified, “Where'd Rach go?”

 

“She, uh, said something...something...” muttered Alex, putting one hand on Cross' arm to steady himself. His sister didn't have to worry about Alex hurting Cross... after all, he was just some meaningless student...

 

“Uh huh...” Cross didn't sound convinced but he said nothing.

 

“ROBBIE!” Alex and Cross both jumped as a whirlwind of a little old lady burst from the front door and ran over to them. She looked too small and petite to have given birth to a man as big as Cross, but she shared her children's sharp eyes and she even had Cross' thin lips and squinty scowling look, “What took you so long? Is your old mother so unimportant to you!”

 

Cross let out an exasperated noise, “No mother, my guest was just running late is all...”

 

Alex put his his hands on his hips with an angry sound. Oh sure, blame it on HIM. Cross' mother turned her gaze on Alex and scowled, “And who are you?”

 

“Alex...ma'am... his neighbor....”

 

“MA'AM!” she screeched and Alex jumped, Cross seemed resigned, “Does he think I am some old fuddy-duddy biddy!?” She looked at Alex like she was ready to tear into him.

 

“ _No_ , Mother,” said Cross with some exasperation, “He was being polite.”

 

“Hmph, well, young people were _more_ polite in my day.”

 

“I'm sure they were.”

 

“Robbie,” his mother grabbed at Cross' shirt and straightened it as if it weren't already immaculate, “Are you still working at that school?”

 

“Yes, mother,” said Cross, with the tone of someone who's had the conversation many times before, “And before you ask, no I am not leaving, I like what I do and there's nothing you can do about it.”

 

His mother immediately teared up, “Do you hate your old mother? You used to do so much, what am I supposed to say to the other mothers now that you are working for some half-rate university!” A couple of big fat crocodile tears slid down her wrinkled cheeks and Alex couldn't pull his eyes away, completely fascinated by the spectacle.

 

Cross ran his hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tightly, “I'm getting something to eat, come on Alex.”

 

“You'll shame your mother into the grave!” yelled the old woman to their backs.

 

“Not fast enough,” growled Cross under his breath.

 

“She, uh, she's something...” said Alex, watching her disappear behind some birthday well-wishers.

 

Cross' hand was shaking lightly as he angrily poured himself some florescent orange Tang, “Fuck with all the alcohol she drinks you'd figure she'd have some fucking booze at this party!”

 

Alex put his hand on Cross' arm, feeling a tad concerned, he'd never seen his composed professor like this before, “Hey... only staying as long as we have to, right?”

 

Cross paused what he was doing and looked down at Alex, shaking in his hands stopping as his green eyes returned to their tranquil, unreadable state, “Yes... you're right...” Cross gave Alex a small smile that made his breath catch in his throat, eyes unable to tear themselves from Cross' handsome face. Cross took a drink of his Tang and glanced away from Alex at the sound of another car arriving. Then sprayed it all out at whatever he saw, “FUCK!”

 

“What-?” Alex turned to look and saw someone with one arm getting out of the car before Cross shoved him under the table so he was hidden by the long white table cloth, “Cross was that-!”

 

“Shh!” Cross shook Alex's hand off his pants leg and Alex peaked out from under the table to see a group of people walking right towards them. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Was that SERIOUSLY Randall? Alex didn't know any other one armed people...

 

“Robbie, meet my new boyfriend!” said Cross' mother.

 

“Cross!”

 

“Randall!”

 

“I didn't know this was your mother! She's quite a fox...” there was some tittering from Cross' mother and Alex stuck his finger down his throat with a small gagging sound. Cross kicked under the table cloth, narrowly missing his nose.

 

“Quite...” said Cross, clearly through grit teeth, “I didn't know you were dating my...mother...”

 

“What can I say, I like older women...”

 

More tittering. Alex could feel sweat dripping down his brow and swallowed heavily to try and keep himself from having a fucking panic attack right there under the goddamn table. If Randall found him under here... the gig would be up. Cross would be fired and Alex expelled. He pulled nervously at the grass beneath his hands and watched Cross' feet shift slightly, “I see...” Alex could just imagine how hard his teeth were grinding right now, “Oh mother, there's Rachel over there she'd love to meet your new man!”

 

“Rachy!”

 

Both Cross' mother and Randall's feet moved off. Alex let out a breath before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged out from under the table with a choking noise. Cross had him in a death grip as he sprint for the old house. Before he was tugged inside he caught a glimpse of Randall with his arm around the old woman's waist as they cornered an unhappy looking Rachel, “Your sister looks pissed,” said Alex as Cross quickly shut the front door, leaning against it as if trying to use his own body as a barricade.

 

“She'll forgive me,” said Cross quickly, grabbing Alex by the wrist and pulling him further into the house, “We can't get to the car without him seeing us... we have to hide out until he leaves...fucking hell I can't believe... fuck!”

 

Fuck seemed like the best word for their current situation. Alex let himself get pulled up a narrow set of stairs and down a wooden hallway into a room at the very end which Cross shut the door to. Alex looked around as Cross made a frustrated noise and collapsed on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. It was a small room, a bed in a corner under a window with the walls painted an oddly comforting yellow color. The walls were bare and on a small wooden dresser sat some framed photos of men in military uniforms grinning into the camera. Alex walked over and picked one up, blinking as he recognized one of the men as a much younger Cross in a Marines uniform.

 

“The Marines?” asked Alex, turning and showing Cross the photo.

 

Cross sat up on his elbows, lips twisting slightly at the sight of the photo, “For roughly ten years,” he flopped back over the bed and offered no more information. His eyes looked tight, his mouth dipped in a frown. Alex set down the picture and moved over to Cross, laying on his side to put on hand on his chest.

 

“Hey, it'll be okay...” Alex honestly had no idea what to say, he just wanted to get that look off of Cross' face.

 

Cross turned his head to meet his gaze and snorted wryly, “If we get caught I'll probably never get a teaching job again... don't tell me it's all going to be okay.”

 

Alex bit his bottom lip and sat up, scowling and resting his head in the palm of his hand. Of course that wouldn't have worked... he kept forgetting he didn't mean as much to Cross as Cross meant to him. Fuck he was such an idiot. Alex got back up to nose around Cross' old room, noticing how nothing was dusty... “Why'd you get out?” asked Alex, looking at a picture of Cross in full ceremonial gear. Fuck he looked good enough to devour whole. His body had been lither when he was younger, his face not so lined... his eyes not so cold.

 

There was another picture of Cross in camo, closer to his current age, holding some kind of enormous gun on his shoulder and looking more dangerous than Alex could even fully comprehend. There was some silence before Cross answered him, “...I got tired... ten years is a long time, Mercer...” a pause, “A long time to get shot at and watch your friends die.”

 

“Oh...”

 

There was some more silence, Alex feeling a bit awkward as if he'd accidentally opened some old wounds. Despite this he was still curious. Behind him the bed springs squeaked as Cross moved, Alex turned around and watched him get on his knees beside the bed to pull a wooden box out from under it. Unlike everything else in the room, this _was_ covered in a healthy coating of dust. Cross blew it off and then finished cleaning the top with his sleeve, “They gave us medals for what we did... I was in the hospital when they had the ceremony so they handed them to me later...” Alex moved over and saw the top of the box was glass, and under it some medals on red velvet with a golden Marines crest above.

 

“Why do you keep this _here_?” asked Alex, knowing if HE had some big fancy medals like this he'd hang them where everyone could see them.

 

“What good are medals to me?” asked Cross bitterly, “My friends died around me and when I got back no one would talk about it. The minute my contract was up I left and got my teaching degree. All I have now are pictures, memories, and scars...”

 

Alex kneeled down in front of Cross, carefully meeting his eyes before reaching up and undoing his tie, tossing it aside as he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. Cross did not move, gaze intense as Alex tried to work without breaking eye contact, feeling like if he did the spell would be broken. Without having to look his fingers touched one of the bullet hole scars on Cross' body, then slid down to another, pushing his shirt open further to brush his finger along a big long slash over his ribs.

 

All at once Alex's hand was caught and pulled away from Cross' skin and he winced, fearing retribution. Instead Cross turned his hand so his palm was up and leaned down to press his lips to it, “Somewhere we took a wrong turn,” he said softly.

 

“Yeah,” said Alex, reaching forward with his free hand to clutch at Cross' shirt.

 

“I said today was it.”

 

“You did...” Alex felt like he could hardly breathe, trapped between fear and anticipation.

 

There was silence, hard and heavy and endless. Alex waited for Cross to speak, trying to read his impenetrable gaze and failing.

 

“I'm too old for you,” murmured Cross.

 

“Age is just a number,” said Alex quickly, almost hopefully.

 

“I'm your teacher.”

 

“Not for much longer.”

 

They stared and though Alex couldn't read Cross' exact thoughts he could see he was struggling. On some level he felt his knees aching on the hard wood under him and shifted slightly to try to relieve the pain, “I don't want today to be it,” he said, and felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders, “Maybe I sound like some stupid fucking kid... but I want to be more than just your dumb student... I want to try and take this further...” God he wished he'd said this sooner... when they weren't trapped in Cross' room with Randall just outside.

 

Cross let out a frustrated noise and let go of Alex, getting to his feet and putting his hand over his eyes, “Fuck... could this day get any fucking crazier?”

 

Alex got to his feet quickly, feeling his knees pop a little painfully at the move, “Come on Cross! We'll keep it a secret until I graduate in a couple months!” he put a hand on the big man's wrist and pulled it away from his eyes, “Please...”

 

Cross let out a short breath, “Mercer... Alex...” for one frightful moment Alex thought Cross was actually going to pull away from him, but instead he pulled him closer and into a kiss. Immediately Alex wrapped his arms around Cross' shoulders to pull him ever closer, fingers slipping into his dark hair to cup the back f his head. All the pain lingering in Alex's chest seemed to just float away with every move of Cross' lips against his, a jolt running through his body as the other man slipped his tongue into his mouth.

 

Alex didn't know for how long they kissed but when they pulled away he was lightheaded from lack of air, “Please tell me that was yes and not a dramatic goodbye.”

 

“Idiot,” said Cross fondly, leaning in so their noses brushed, “We'll keep it a secret until you graduate, at some point... I found myself enjoying your company no matter how empty headed you are,” Alex would let Cross insult him all day if he got to see more of that attractive grin on his face. So much nicer than the earlier stress that lined his brow.

 

“So...” said Alex, toying with the open ends of Cross' shirt, “We're stuck here...” he gave Cross a smoldering look and tickled his fingers down the other man's abs to curl at the brim of his pants and tug lightly.

 

Cross raised a single eyebrow at the move, “You want to have sex in my childhood bedroom?”

 

“Yyyyess...” said Alex slowly, almost hesitantly. Maybe he'd said something wrong... it had just been a suggestion! Oh god maybe Cross would take it all back and-

 

“You are one kinky motherfucker,” growled Cross, grabbing Alex's ass and lifting him off the ground, “I like it.”

 

Alex smothered a laugh as he was thrown down onto the bed and covered with Cross' big body, both their legs over the edge of the bed, which was really too small for the both of them. The perfectly made sheets were mussed and ruined as Alex rolled them, laying between Cross' spread legs and pulling him into kiss after kiss. Cross shifted enough to bring his legs up, heels resting on the edge of the bed as he spread his legs wider as Alex got his knees up on the edge as well. They were sure to be silent but for the slight squeaking of the old bed beneath them.

 

Taking Cross' lips in one last kiss Alex let one hand slip down to toy with Cross' nipples, shortly followed by his mouth, “I'm not done with you,” growled Cross, grabbing Alex by the hair and forcing him back up for more hot and heavy kissing, tongue sliding and pushing together wantonly as teeth occasionally clacked in their eagerness to get closer and closer.

 

That was when the door opened.

 

“And this is my Robbie's old roo-”

 

Alex's eyes snapped open and he pulled back with a wet sound to see Cross' mother and fucking Randall staring at them with wide eyes. It wouldn't look good. There was literally nothing else this could be with Cross' shirt open and their kiss swollen lips, Cross' hands still clenched in Alex's hair. The silence seemed to stretch forever, though Alex could quite distinctly hear the beating of his own heart, almost booming in his own ears. Maybe time had stopped, maybe-

 

“ROBERT!” Randall positively roared and Alex quickly scrambled off of Cross as the other man shot to his feet. Cross looked pale, his dark green eyes and black hair only highlighting just how quickly he'd lost all his color.

 

“Randall,” he started quickly, and Alex could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to think of something to say that would fix the entire situation.

 

“NO!” Randall took a step into the room and silenced Cross with a wave of his arm. Cross' mother was still in the doorway looking absolutely shocked and made no move to stop Randall nor join him. She was completely overshadowed by the other man's rage anyway... or was it glee? “I KNEW you were up to something with that Mercer kid!” Randall jabbed a finger in Alex's direction, “McMullen warned me how bad he was at history and yet his grade kept going up! I had no clue you were FUCKING him!”

 

Cat was out of the bag, “I overheard you telling Cross to fail me! You'll get fired for that!” snapped Alex, ignoring Cross' motions to shut up.

 

Randall turned his eyes on Alex and grinned wickedly, “Where's your proof?” he hissed.

 

Alex opened his mouth and then closed it, turning his eyes on his feet.

 

“I'll see you never teach again,” growled Randall, pulling out his cellphone, “Stay here, I don't want you slipping away...” he started to browse through his contacts looking like a fat kid in a candy store.

 

No proof... Alex had no proof of the things Randall had been doing... if only... he jerked his head up with a gasp. HE didn't have proof... but Dana... Alex moved quickly, darting forward and grabbing the cellphone out of Randall's hand before running for the window beside the bed.

 

Both Cross and Randall screamed out his name but it was too late, he felt someone grab at the back of his shirt as he launched himself out the window. Alex had practiced parkour quite a bit before school had taken over his life and landed safely with a roll in the grass, startling the other party goers. Looking up as both Cross and Randall stuck their heads out the window, Cross was looking pale but relieved Alex was unhurt...Randall looked like he was about to pop the vein in his temple, “YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT AND GIVE ME MY PHONE!”

 

“FUCK YOU!” yelled Alex, hoofing it for somewhere he could hide out and call Dana.

 

He found a suburban forest of rhododendrons and sat in the middle of it, dialing Dana's number with shaking hands. It rang... and rang... and rang... Alex was afraid she wasn't going to pick up from an unknown number but finally the line clicked, “Hello?”

 

Alex almost sobbed at the sound of Dana's voice, “Dana you've got to come quick!”

 

“Alex? Alex is that you what's wrong?” she sounded instantly worried, in the distance Alex could hear Randall telling people to find him and knew he was running out of time.

 

“Oh god Dana I'm so sorry for everything but I need you to come right now,” Alex blabbered out a condensed version of events into Randall's phone, hearing the search getting closer, “If you don't help then Cross'll get fired and he loves his job and he'll never teach again and it's really my fault and I swear I'll never keep secrets from you again please Dana-”

 

“Found you!” Randall stuck his head into the bushes and Alex yelled in shock, he hadn't even heard him approach.

 

So fast he was scared Dana wouldn't actually get it he yelped out the address and then stood up and chucked Randall's phone into the neighbor's pool before he was yanked from the bushes by the back of his shirt.

 

“You'll pay for that!” snarled Randall, dragging Alex back towards the house, “Time to face the music, boy! Now you won't ever get that Gentek job... you'll be lucky if you get any job after the news gets a hold of this story!”

 

Alex was pulled into what had to be the dining room and forced into a seat at the table. Cross was seated a way away from him, glancing sideways at him and giving him the smallest of smirks before turning his eyes back on the polished wood of the table. His mother was sitting across from him but not looking at him. Randall took a position at the head of the table and slammed his hand down with a sneer, “Mercer may have thrown my phone in the pool-” Cross snorted slightly and Randall glared, “But it only delays the inevitable... Robert Cross you are fired! Alex Mercer you are expelled!”

 

Dana... please come... Alex knew he had to stall things so she had time to arrive.

 

“It wasn't Cross' fault,” said Alex quickly, “I forced him into it!”

 

Randall gave Alex a look like he was a bug about to get stepped on, “It didn't look like he was forced to participate upstairs.”

 

“Well... of course,” said Alex, making up things as he went along. Cross was looking at him like he was crazy, “It's because... I....” make up something ridiculous... “Know his TERRIBLE secret!” said Alex dramatically, getting to his feet to give his words some weight.

 

There was silence following this stunning proclamation before Randall said, “The secret that he sleeps with students?”

 

“No!” snapped Alex.

 

“Then what is it?” asked Randall, looking annoyed.

 

“I...can't tell you,” said Alex.

 

“Why fucking not!” snarled Randall.

 

“Because it's a secret,” whispered Alex.

 

“You...” Randall pulled back his fist to slam it into Alex's face when Cross moved and grabbed his hand before he could, shoving him away.

 

“Don't you touch him!” snapped Cross, surprising Alex with how protective he was being.

 

Randall glared at the bigger man, looking like he might try to punch Cross... but he was obviously outmatched and stood down. Physically anyway, “You're both done for, I'll hire a history teacher who won't cause so much trouble and does as he's told when he's told to do something!” Randall was yelling by the end, flecks of spit flying from his lips.

 

Alex winced back, hitting Cross' chest and feeling a hand touch his shoulder, “We'll take you down with us! I know all about your dirty dealings!” Cross was leaning over Alex to bark in Randall's face.

 

“You think people will believe someone sleeping with his student?!” Randall laughed as if the very idea was absurd...which it was. People would just think Cross was making it up in resentment for getting caught, “You have no proof! It's your word against mine!”

 

“And mine!” Everyone whipped their heads around to see Dana standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Alex could plainly see she was living fully in the moment, she was born to do this kind of thing. He was so happy he could have run forward and kissed her.

 

“Another Mercer,” said Randall scathingly, “Don't think I won't have you expelled too!”

 

“I'd like to see you try!” said Dana, walking into the room like she owned the place and pulling papers out of the ratty old messenger bag at her side, “I have here papers showing donations arriving at the school since you were hired!” She pulled out more papers, “And here is a list of students who got good jobs right out of school! And a list of students whose grades do not meet the requirements!”

 

“S-So?” said Randall, trying to keep his cool but starting to sweat.

 

“I think you might find the correlation between the two I found quite interesting,” said Dana, in her element.

 

“That won't get you squat!” snapped Randall, “Me and her saw these two,” he pointed to Cross' mother who looked up as she was mentioned, “The two of us is enough proof to have them kicked out! Isn't that right?” Randall turned to Cross' mother for support.

 

With everyone watching she straightened in her chair, turning her fearsome gaze from Randall to Cross. Everyone was on tenterhooks waiting to see what she would say, “I don't know what you're talking about,” she said in a dignified voice, sticking her nose up at Randall.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

The yell from Randall was extremely satisfying.

 

“My Robbie is a good boy,” said his mother, “He may be throwing his life away with a bad job but it's his decision! From what I saw, he was alone in his room!”

 

Cross looked just as surprised as Randall... Alex wasn't quite that surprised, he remembered how everything in Cross' room was dusted and cared for, sheets clean and fresh even though no one ever slept in them.

 

“Fuck the lot of you!” yelled Randall, throwing his arm in the air, “This changes nothing!” he made to leave but Dana blocked his path.

 

“This changes everything! You don't have the power to fire anyone!” she said, chest puffed out proudly.

 

“Out of my way you stupid bitch!” spat Randall.

 

“Don't talk to my sister that way!” snarled Alex, stepping forward to pulling him away from her when Dana shook her head to stop him.

 

“I contacted the administration on my way here, and had the editor of our newspaper fax him everything I found... including testimonies from many...many... teachers! Apparently you've been blackmailing people!” Randall winced back and Dana's grin grew quite wide, “You should be getting several calls very shortly warning you of your dismissal...and no one will believe any crazy stories you tell... especially since you have no other witnesses who saw Alex here.”

 

Randall gaped like a fish out of water, fingers curling and uncurling into a fist.

 

“Get out of my house!” said Cross' mother, getting to her feet with a snooty sniff, “Before I call the cops on you!”

 

“I'll make you pay!” snarled Randall, seemingly at everyone in the room before he stormed out, pushing Dana roughly aside.

 

“Dana!” Alex was on her in a second, pulling her into a tight hug, so tight that she pushed him off with a breathless wheeze.

 

“You owe me a real explanation,” Dana said, but she was still grinning and flushed from her recent victory.

 

“Me too!” said Cross' mother, putting her hands on her hips.

 

Alex shared a glance with Cross and took a seat at the table next to Cross, letting Cross take over the explanation. He left out the part where they HAD started as nothing more than a grade raising exercise, presumably for the sake of his mother, he just said that Alex had been doing non-sexual extra credit work and they'd fallen for each other.

 

Dana's looks at Alex told him that she easily got the truth out of Cross' subtle un-truths. When the story was over the women were silent for a bit. Finally Cross' mother got to her feet, “I see... well... you crashed my birthday party, I expect you over for dinner next week to make up for it. Your old mother never sees you.”

 

“...Yes mother,” said Cross, “It's been a long day though, I think I will be heading home...” he still looked a little shocked that his mother had sided WITH him.

 

“You owe me big time,” said Dana, punching Alex in the shoulder hard enough that she'd probably left a bruise.

 

“Ow! Okay okay...thanks Dana...” Alex gave her a smile which she returned.

 

When Cross walked out Alex quickly followed him, not wanting to leave his side until he knew everything was still okay. When they got into the car Alex reached over and put a hand on Cross' thigh, “Could have gone worse, right?”

 

“You scared me half to death jumping out that window,” muttered Cross as he started to drive, “Don't you ever do that again... but thank you, your sister saved our asses...”

 

“Yeah, she does that,” said Alex, giving his thigh a squeeze and pulling back to look out the window, “Is everything going to be okay?”

 

Cross reached over and ruffled Alex's hair, “I think so.”

 

~A couple months later~

 

Alex felt lost in the throng of black robbed people, degree clutched in one hand while Dana had someone take pictures of her smothering him with hugs.

 

“My big brother a graduate!” she squealed excitedly in his ear.

 

“Ow, yeah yeah,” Alex kept looking around, focus elsewhere.

 

He was standing on his tip toes when arms wrapped around him from behind, “Well well well, I found you at last,” Cross' voice slid over the back of his ear and Alex shivered with delight.

 

“Didn't think I could do it, did you?” he turned around in Cross' arms, taking him in his billowing black teacher's robes.

 

“Not without a little help,” said Cross.

 

The people all around them disappeared as Alex wrapped his arms around Cross' neck, “I'm not your student anymore.”

 

“Thank god for that,” said Cross, “I've been waiting to do this forever.”

 

Alex gasped as he was lifted up and pulled into a kiss, right in front of everyone around them.

 

THE END


End file.
